Les désillusionnés
by Catie147
Summary: Dix ans - c'est long, dix ans. Des amitiés se défont, des âmes sœurs se déchirent, des vivants rejoignent les morts. Pourtant, eux, en dix ans, ils n'ont rien changé. Ils sont toujours les Serpentard, les glorieux, la bande à Malefoy. Rien ne les changera, n'est-ce pas ? Seulement, une soirée, une seule, suffit pour faire des Glorieux les Désillusionnés.
1. Chapitre 1 - Pansy

**Note d'auteur** : Cette fiction a été écrite à quatre mains avec ma petite choupie Julia, à qui je vais laisser la parole pour aujourd'hui car c'est elle qui a écrit ce premier chapitre ! :D

 **Julia** : Les Désillusionnés, c'est une fic écrite à quatre mains, parce que c'est tellement plus drôle comme ça ! Vous avez déjà lu ce que notre esprit peut créer avec « Perfusions de Peinture », qui s'attaquait à Victoire et Dominique (note de Catie : publiée sur dès demain). Cette fois-ci, seulement, nous agrandissons nos horizons : nous avions chacune quatre personnages, et un chapitre sur deux. Ces personnages, vous les découvrirez bien vite, mais nous sommes cette fois plutôt Vert et Argent que Rouge et Or !

Cette fic on l'a commencée en février dernier, et notre seule ligne de conduite c'était l'ordre dans lequel on allait écrire sur les personnages choisis et qui allait écrire sur lesquels. En gros, de la pure impro en mode RPG. Alors qu'on se rapprochait de la fin, on a quand même discuté un peu des dénouements, on est pas complètement folles !

Bref ce projet c'est un projet d'un an, avec certains de nos personnages favoris au monde, et c'était juste super à écrire, du coup on espère que vous aimerez autant découvrir nos chapitres qu'on a eu de plaisir à lire celui que notre partenaire en crime nous envoyait !

On commence avec moi, Ju, et on suit avec Catie dès la semaine prochaine !

Évidemment, que serait une note d'auteur sans un mot d'amour pour ma wifey qui est toujours d'accord pour écrire à deux, pour se lancer dans des projets fous, pour accepter de torturer des personnages jusqu'au bout, et pour râler sur Deviant Art qui te place des nanas en positions suggestives peu importe la recherche effectuée. Jtm wifey!

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **Attention** , ce texte est moins léger que notre dernière fic, on fait mention de drogue, sexe et suicide mais c'est jamais très explicite, on vous rassure.

* * *

La lumière de la salle est tamisée, deux trois bougies éclairant le tout. La musique s'élève dans un fracas assourdissant, envoûtant toute l'assemblée. Pansy est au fond, collée contre les fenêtres, les yeux clos. Elle secoue la tête au rythme des voix sensuelles des chanteurs, son verre de champagne en main. Ça fait des mois qu'elle prépare cette soirée. Des mois qu'elle se prend la tête sur la couleur des serviettes, le nombre de fleurs par table, le nombre d'invités, le nombre de pièces à réserver... Des calculs, des tableaux, des planifications, encore et encore, à en avoir par-dessus la tête. Et, enfin, le soir tant attendu est arrivé.

Elle se sent bien, là. Reine de cet évènement. Reine de l'ombre, certes, mais reine tout de même. Elle sait que, sans elle, rien n'aurait pu aller si tranquillement. Alors elle sourit, et elle profite de son royaume. La musique se fait insidieuse, se glissant sur sa peau, la faisant rouler des hanches - lui donnant l'envie folle de se déhancher, de sauter vers le ciel et de balancer la tête dans tous les sens. Les guitares se font effrénées et la voix de plus en plus sensuelle, amenant chacun des invités à s'approcher, s'agglutiner, danser comme si ce soir était le dernier. Elle rouvre les yeux, brusquement, semblant sortir d'une transe.

Quelqu'un lui a touché la hanche.

Elle tourne la tête vers l'inconnu, les yeux noirs, ses cheveux coupés au carré volant dans les airs au rythme de son mouvement. Elle a les sourcils froncés, dédaigneux, et ses lèvres sont plissées en une moue offusquée. La main ne s'enlève pas, du tout - elle agrippe la hanche de Pansy plus fort encore, l'attirant vers le corps de l'inconnu. Elle se crispe mais se laisse faire et soupire :

— Tu sais Ethan, tu peux faire autrement pour attirer mon attention.

Il hume légèrement l'air de la chanson, l'ignorant complètement. Sa main glisse dans le décolleté du dos de la robe, se faufilant entre les tissus pour caresser la peau blanchâtre de la jeune femme. Elle détourne le regard, inspirant subitement. Ethan a un petit rire et approche ses lèvres de son oreille :

— Une tournée, ma belle ?

— Pas ce soir, abruti.

Il redresse la tête et hausse les sourcils, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

— Ce soir, on est sage ?

— Ce soir, je m'occupe de Daphné.

— Ah ! oui, Daphné. Ta si belle Daphné. Mais, regarde, elle est toute collée contre Blaise à profiter de la soirée en son honneur. Tu peux bien t'éclipser quelques secondes ?

Pansy ne répond rien, et se maudit en s'entendant gémir alors que les lèvres d'Ethan taquinent son cou.

— T'es sure, bébé ? murmure-t-il entre deux baisers dévorant sa peau.

Le repoussant sèchement, elle reprend sa posture, bien droite, bien digne. Ethan attend quelques secondes puis lève les yeux au ciel avant de tapoter sa poche droite. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'éclairent aussitôt, et elle se maudit de désirer ce qui s'y tient. Détournant le regard, elle s'acharne à observer longuement la foule devant elle, profitant de la musique profonde. Puis, du bout des lèvres :

— Dans cinq minutes. Chambre 509.

Ethan ne peut contenir un rire de vainqueur et saisit sa main, y déposant un baiser. Il murmure une blague graveleuse qui la fait lever les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner, ni vu ni connu. Pansy jette un regard autour d'elle et vérifie qu'ils ont bien été discrets. Personne ne doit l'avoir vue. Tout le monde sait à qui Ethan est affilié. On ne peut l'associer à elle. Ses prunelles font le tour de la pièce, et elle se rassure en reconnaissant Drago et Astoria enlacés l'un contre l'autre, dansant au rythme de la musique. Théo est de l'autre côté de la pièce et rit bien fort aux blagues que semble lâcher Millicent. Tracey est avec Liam, son copain, et ils enchaînent boissons sur boissons au bar. Personne ne l'a vue. Parfait.

Ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire des dix ans de Blaise et Daphné. Ce soir, il ne peut rien arriver d'étrange, d'hors du commun, de non-distingué. C'est leur fête de mariage, enfin, celle qu'ils n'ont pas pu avoir lors des années noires. C'est pour eux, rien que pour eux. Pansy est simplement là pour s'assurer que tout va bien, que rien ne va faire défaut. Elle ne peut pas créer de problèmes.

Pourtant, trois minutes plus tard, elle se faufile hors de la pièce et se dirige à pas hâtifs vers le cinquième étage. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple d'y transplaner, mais le manoir est protégé d'un sortilège anti-transplanage, pour éviter tout accident, tout débarquement d'invités non-souhaités ou désartibulages d'alcoolisés. Soupirant, elle hâte le pas davantage et, cinq minutes après avoir envoyé Ethan en haut, elle se tient bel et bien pile devant la porte. Elle passe une main pressée dans ses cheveux, dégageant son visage des mèches rebelles qui y retombent constamment, et ouvre la porte de la 509.

Ethan est là, accompagné de Loris. Elle détourne les yeux. Elle n'aime pas quand Loris est là. Elle n'a pas confiance en lui. Il n'a pas le droit d'en savoir autant sur elle. Ethan, ce n'est pas grave. Ethan, elle ne peut pas faire autrement. Mais Loris...

— Cache ta joie de me voir, poupée.

Refusant de lui répondre, elle fait quelques pas en direction d'Ethan et s'assoit disgracieusement sur le lit qui trône au milieu de la pièce. Il y a étalé différentes seringues, herbes et feuilles à rouler. Elle tressaille et tend la main vers une des feuilles mais Ethan lui donne une tape. Elle relève les yeux vers lui, l'envie de le gifler se faisant violente.

— Quoi ?

— Touche pas, c'est le matos à Fabian.

Elle soupire longuement et se contente de se glisser au fond du lit, contre la tête. Elle ferme les yeux et, d'un geste de baguette, monte le son de la musique qui s'échappe faiblement de la radio derrière Loris. Le bruit en est presque assourdissant et ce dernier grimace, mais ne dit rien. Pansy est reine ici, il ne sert à rien de dire quoique ce soit.

— Une ou deux ?

Elle ouvre les yeux, faiblement, et regarde les dosettes qu'Ethan lui montre. Des doigts, elle fait le signe de deux et le jeune homme pouffe, peu surpris. Il les place dans sa bouche et s'approche à quatre pattes, saisissant Pansy par la nuque. Elle gémit lorsqu'il pose ses lèvres contre les siennes et lui ouvre la bouche de force, faisant se dissoudre les pastilles entre leurs langues. Elle ferme les yeux à nouveau et profite du baiser empoisonné. Ethan recule alors et prépare une seringue.

— Faut que t'arrêtes de te cacher, poupée, grogne Loris depuis le fond de la chambre.

Pansy garde les yeux fermés et secoue la tête. Elle sent la drogue commencer à faire son effet et la tête lui tourne. Elle se sent légère, légère et _ah, piquée_. Elle entend vaguement la seringue être vidée dans ses veines avant de sentir un coton froid venir essuyer sa peau.

— C'est de la bave de Scroutt-à-pétard. Ça fera des traces bleues quelques minutes mais on verra pas que t'es piquée.

— Hm, glorieux, ricane-t-elle alors que ses pensées se confondent encore davantage, boostées par la nouvelle drogue.

Elle entend Loris grogner qu'elle devient bête quand elle consomme et Ethan rire. Elle ne lui dira jamais, mais elle aime bien son rire. Il est grave, profond et terriblement réel. Ethan rit parce qu'il veut rire, parce qu'il trouve ça drôle, comique, ironique. Il rit jamais de méchanceté, Ethan. Elle l'aime bien, Ethan. Pas seulement parce qu'il lui apporte de quoi rester en vie, mais il embrasse bien, Ethan. Il a les lèvres douces, bizarrement. Il a les cheveux noirs, bouclés, qui vont dans tous les sens et les yeux aussi bleus gris que Drago. Des fois, elle se dit que ce sont ses penchants d'adolescente qui ressortent. Ça la fait rire, d'y repenser, et elle entend Loris la traiter de folle dingue. Ethan s'approche d'elle et dépose une main sur son front, la caressant lentement. Ses pensées tournent un peu moins, elle a l'impression. Elle se sent toute légère, toute heureuse. C'est beau le monde. C'est beau la vie. Elle pouffe, encore. Elle ouvre les yeux et plonge ses pauvres pupilles marron dans son océan bleu. Ethan frissonne.

— T'as des putains d'yeux, bébé.

— C'est toi qui dis ça, ricane-t-elle en levant la main pour saisir sa nuque, jouant avec ses boucles noires.

— Hmm, tu vois, tes yeux pourraient être communs comme tout, de leur pauvre marron. Pourtant, j'te dis, t'as des putains d'yeux. Ils sont vivants, ils dévorent l'âme… et ces lèvres, hmmm, j'les aime, susurre-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, capturant sa bouche d'un baiser.

Elle se laisse aller, joueuse, et étend les jambes pour le serrer contre elle. Ethan la plaque contre lui, glissant ses mains dans son dos, se faufilant entre les tissus. Un gémissement lui échappe alors qu'elle se redresse un peu, relevant les hanches, sensuelle. Ethan quitte ses lèvres pour faire son chemin, lentement, glissant contre sa peau, le long de sa joue, de sa nuque, suçotant amoureusement jusqu'à l'échancrure du décolleté. Les mains de Pansy se perdent dans ses boucles alors qu'elle penche la tête en arrière, respirant de plus en plus vite.

Loris toussote alors, la fait ouvrir les yeux brusquement, reprendre conscience.

Cinq minutes sont passées.

Ethan soupire, dégoûté, et relâche Pansy qui se laisse retomber sur le lit.

— Faut vraiment que tu redescendes?

— Hmm, reine de la soirée, t'as oublié?

— C'est pas toi la reine, c'est Daphné.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et quitte le lit, remettant sa robe en ordre.

— Tu seras là toute la nuit ?

— J'ai une commission aux alentours de trois heures. Tu me rejoins à quatre ?

— Ici. Et tu restes discret.

— Comme toujours, bébé.

Replaçant sèchement ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille, vérifiant que la piqure n'a effectivement pas laissé de trace, elle s'abstient de répondre et se tourne vers Loris.

— Et toi, tu fermes ta gueule.

— Comme toujours, bébé, singe-t-il ironiquement.

Ethan lui attrape le poignet et l'attire vers lui avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

— Tu devrais vraiment leur dire.

— Que je baise un dealer?

Il ricane et passe une main dans ses cheveux, tout doucement.

— Que t'es malade, Pansy.

— Précise que c'est pas psychologiquement - ça, ils sont au courant, glisse doucereusement Loris.

Elle cligne des yeux, lentement, et se retient de toutes ses forces de ne pas lui envoyer un sort bien placé. Ethan se contente de lui masser la nuque, lentement, la déconcentrant. Elle reporte son attention vers lui et esquisse un sourire triste.

— Ils diront que c'est de ma faute, tu sais.

— Parce que t'as trop couché partout ?

— Ils ont jamais adhéré, à ce libertinage. Ils sont tous casés, tous tranquilles, tous heureux. Moi, je fais tous les bars, je vis comme si j'avais dix-huit ans alors que dans trois ans, on va en avoir trente.

— Mais t'es malade.

Elle hausse les épaules, blasée.

— J'aurais dû mourir il y a dix ans déjà. Notre groupe ne pouvait pas s'en sortir indemne jusqu'à ses quatre-vingt ans, pas vrai ?

Il soupire et laisse tomber sa main.

— J'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça, tu sais. On te dope pas à tout ça pour que tu parles de crever, Pansy, grogne-t-il en montrant du doigt toute la came étalée sur le lit.

Elle rigole, tout doucement, tout bas, et relève la tête d'Ethan du bout du doigt. Elle dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, délicatement, et murmure un merci. Elle se détourne alors, sans un mot de plus, alors qu'il fait un geste agacé, blasé par son laisser-aller. Loris la salue d'un hochement de tête alors qu'elle fait un geste de la main en sa direction, poussée par son savoir vivre.

— Tu vas pas pouvoir cacher ça longtemps, poupée.

Pansy serre les dents, mais ne répond rien. Elle pousse la porte, sort de la chambre et reprend son calme. Loris parle, parce qu'il ne sait faire que ça. Il parle, parce qu'il pense que ça aide, parce qu'il pense qu'il a le droit de dire ce qu'il veut sur elle, sur sa vie, sur sa situation… juste parce qu'il sait. Quel abruti. Comme si elle ne le savait pas, qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir cacher ça. Comme si ça lui plaisait, de baiser Ethan en secret, de faire comme si elle ne le connaissait pas, de se caser dans une chambre au plus haut des étages, pour que personne ne la voit se doper, tenter de survivre.

Survivre, bordel. Elle a fait ça toute sa vie. Survivre. Ça fait que la suivre. Elle a pas le choix. Survivre.

Mais ce soir, personne ne doit savoir. Surtout pas ce soir. Demain, peut-être. Tant pis si c'est demain. Jamais, ce serait mieux, mais tant pis. Seulement, pas ce soir.

Ce soir, c'est Daphné et Blaise. Ce soir, c'est leur groupe qui brille, c'est leur amitié mise sur un podium, affichée aux yeux de tous. C'est la solidité de leurs liens, ce sont leurs vingt-sept ans d'amitié, dix-sept pour d'autres. C'est une vie passée ensemble, qu'ils célèbrent. Elle ne peut pas gâcher ça, avec sa fin de vie. Alors elle arbore un sourire flamboyant lorsqu'elle pénètre à nouveau dans la salle de danse, où la musique résonne toujours à en assourdir le monde. Elle se faufile entre les invités, tentant de regagner le fond de la salle. Pansy sursaute en sentant une main lui attraper le poignet, et elle manque de grogner contre Ethan, pensant avoir été parfaitement claire i peine deux minutes. Seulement, en se tournant, elle hausse un sourcil surpris en voyant Théo.

— T'étais où?

Elle grimace. Elle avait espéré être passée inaperçue, c'était sans compter Nott. Toujours Nott, à toujours voir ce qu'il ne faut pas. C'était le premier à avoir compris pour Blaise et Daphné, avant même que Daphné ne le lui dise à elle, et Merlin sait qu'elle avait été réactive. Pansy n'a jamais trop compris comment il savait autant les choses. Elle prie simplement Salazar pour qu'il se tienne loin de ses secrets.

— En cuisine, je vérifiais un problème de boisson.

Théo hausse les sourcils, peu convaincu, mais décide de passer outre. Il lui prend la hanche et la guide vers le bar, où elle voit tout leur groupe attroupé. Elle sourit, heureuse de les voir tous là, toujours aussi proches. Loin est le temps des engueulades autour des jeux de moldu-perché, des problèmes de couples, des histoires de Poudlard. Maintenant, ils sont adultes. Ils sont grands, ils sont sages, ils sont heureux. Pas vrai ? Distraitement, elle passe une main sur son coude. À peine arrivée au bar, Daphné se précipite vers elle pour la serrer fort.

— C'est le meilleur anniversaire de mariage au monde, Pansy.

Elle sourit, glisse une main dans son dos et répond à son étreinte. Elle se laisse guider à nouveau, vers un des tabourets hauts, et en deux temps trois mouvements, elle a un verre de vin en main, Daphné qui ne lui lâche pas le bras et lui raconte tous les temps forts de la soirée. Ça la fait rire, et elle profite du moment. Théo est en discussion avec Blaise, Tracey et Liam toujours à enchaîner leurs verres, et Drago et Astoria rient aux éclats avec Millicent. La salle est comble, la musique déchainée. La nourriture flotte partout, l'alcool se répand à foison. Tout va bien. Tout va même pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : On vous remercie très fort pour votre lecture et on espère que ce début vous a plu ! La suite dès la semaine prochaine avec Catie, du point de vue de Millicent. :)


	2. Chapitre 2 - Millicent

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Arwengeld** pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent ! *hug*

Julia vous a déjà tout dit la dernière fois sur ce projet un peu fou (j'ai du mal à réaliser que j'ai écris ce chapitre il y a un an déjà !), je n'ai donc qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture en compagnie de Millicent ! En espérant que ça vous plaise (oui j'avoue j'ai un peu la pression d'écrire juste après ma talentueuse wifey XD).

* * *

Millicent a du mal à garder le fil de la conversation. Les histoires de bébé, de couches, de pleurs, elle ne voit pas trop l'intérêt. Elle a la tête qui tourne un petit peu. Elle sait qu'elle rit trop fort, d'une manière trop exagérée, mais c'est le seul moyen qu'elle a trouvé. Toujours l'outrance, la démesure, les larges sourires qui font mal aux joues, les éclats de rire bruyants ou les grands gestes de mains. Ça éloigne les autres, les tient à distance. Et surtout, ça lui permet de se protéger.

— Scorpius est sans aucun doute l'enfant le plus adorable que j'ai jamais rencontré, assure-t-elle à Astoria avec bien trop d'enthousiasme.

Cette dernière a un sourire un peu crispé, un peu contraint. Millicent sait qu'elle doit sûrement être celle que la femme de Drago aime le moins parmi son groupe d'amis. Elle ne lui a jamais rien témoigné d'autre qu'un intérêt poli depuis Poudlard, si ce n'est même une froide indifférence. Quand elle venait parler à sa sœur au coin d'un couloir, dans la Grande Salle ou dans leur salle commune, c'était toujours Pansy qu'elle saluait en premier. Jamais elle.

— Oui, on a de la chance qu'il soit aussi calme, répond Astoria.

— C'est un ange, renchérit Drago, avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux. J'ai hâte qu'il soit assez grand pour lui apprendre à jouer au Quidditch.

— Il n'a que deux ans, ne soit pas si impatient.

La gentille réprimande n'a rien de drôle, mais Millicent se fend d'un rire forcé. Elle vide son verre de vin d'une dernière gorgée, la main un peu tremblante.

— Je retourne m'en chercher un au bar, vous voulez quelque chose ?

Drago la remercie d'un sourire, tandis qu'Astoria pince brièvement les lèvres. Elle prétend adorer la musique assourdissante qui envahit soudain la pièce – un tube des Bizarr' Sisters qui date de plus de dix ans – et entraîne son mari sur la piste. Millicent ignore son estomac noué et la boule brûlante qui lui obstrue la gorge et se faufile entre les invités pour gagner le bar. Mais elle s'immobilise en voyant Pansy et Daphné rire avec insouciance, perchées sur de hauts tabourets. Elle ne veut pas voir leurs sourires glisser de leurs visages, et c'est immanquablement ce qui allait se produire si elle les rejoignait. Millicent, l'amie un peu encombrante, un peu trop enthousiaste et un peu trop agaçante.

Soudain, au fond, près de la porte qui mène à la terrasse, elle aperçoit une silhouette familière. Les sourcils froncés, elle s'éloigne de ses amis, de Pansy et Daphné qui rient, de Blaise qui couve sa femme du regard, de Théo qui les contemple en silence, de Tracey et Liam qui s'embrassent avec insouciance, libérés par tout l'alcool ingurgité. Elle suit la haute silhouette fine jusqu'au-dehors, où quelques invités se sont éparpillés pour échapper à la musique bruyante.

— Fabian ?

Le jeune homme devant elle se retourne et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire ironique. Il souffle un nuage de fumée dans l'air et porte de nouveau sa cigarette à la bouche.

— Salut sœurette. Tu t'es mise sur ton trente-et-un, dis donc.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Pansy m'a invité.

Millicent, à présent à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui, tousse lorsqu'il lui souffle une bouffée de nicotine au visage.

— Je croyais que tu avais arrêté cette saloperie ?

Fabian a un nouveau sourire sardonique mais ne répond pas. Il continue de fumer tranquillement, appuyé contre la rambarde de la terrasse. Il est grand, beaucoup plus grand qu'elle malgré ses talons. C'est presque la seule chose qui les différencie. Ils ont les mêmes cheveux bruns foncés, les mêmes mâchoires carrées, les mêmes nez un peu busqués. Ses lèvres à elle sont un peu plus pulpeuses, ses yeux à lui plus sombres. Mais jamais ils ne pourraient nier leur parenté.

— Tu as amené tes amis avec toi ?

Elle ne veut pas paraître anxieuse, mais c'est raté. Son frère l'étudie d'un regard impénétrable.

— Pansy m'a dit de venir avec qui je voulais, répond-il d'une voix lente. C'est un problème ?

Millicent reste muette. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle n'a jamais osé parler directement à Fabian de ses problèmes. Et ce soir n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour ça.

— Non, pas du tout. Dis juste à tes copains de se tenir tranquille ce soir et de ne pas refourguer leur came. Je ne veux pas que Blaise ou Daphné tombent sur un invité complètement drogué. Ils méritent de profiter de cette soirée.

A son plus grand étonnement, Fabian ricane et secoue la tête d'un air désabusé.

— T'as toujours été trop crédule avec moi, Milli, vraiment. Toujours à me protéger, à penser que j'ai de mauvaises fréquentations. T'as jamais pensé que c'était peut-être moi la mauvaise fréquentation ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonne-t-elle.

— Que c'est pas parce que je suis ton petit frère que je suis un ange. T'as qu'à demander à ta chère Pansy.

Millicent sent son cœur se serrer, sa respiration s'accélérer et sa tête lui tourner de nouveau, embrouillée par l'alcool.

— Pansy ?

Fabian ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Il souffle un dernier nuage de fumée dans l'air, écrase sa cigarette sur le sol et retourne à l'intérieur après lui avoir adressé un sourire lourd d'ironie. Après son départ, Millicent s'agrippe à la rambarde et laisse son regard se perdre dans la rue qui serpente en contrebas. Le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'envahit lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche.

— Milli ? Tout va bien ?

Elle sent la main de Pansy sur son dos et elle se redresse en battant des paupières, légèrement étourdie.

— Oui tout va bien, se force-t-elle à dire avec un petit rire. Tu sais comment est Fabian, il est un peu dur, mais il ne le pense pas vraiment.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Millicent ne sait pas si c'est à cause de ce que son frère vient de dire, mais elle sent une tension dans la voix de Pansy qu'elle n'a jamais perçu avant. Elle écarte cette sensation d'un revers de main. Elle ne veut pas faire ça ce soir, elle ne peut pas.

— Rien d'important, assure-t-elle. Excuse-moi, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Elle se fait violence pour sourire à son amie et quitte la terrasse d'un pas pressé. Malgré son étonnement et son trouble, Pansy la laisse partir sans tenter de la retenir.

La respiration rapide et saccadée, Millicent monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, ouvre une porte de chambre au hasard et court s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. A peine arrivée, elle vomit l'intégralité de son dîner dans les toilettes. A genoux sur le carrelage froid, elle tente de se reprendre. Mais c'est si difficile. Les pleurs roulent le long de ses joues, ses mains tremblent et la bile lui brûle la gorge.

Ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu un malaise aussi violent. Plus de six mois. Six longs mois presque tranquilles, à peine rompus par quelques crises d'angoisses qu'elle a su maîtriser rapidement. Mais tout semble amplifié ce soir. La musique assourdissante, l'alcool qui l'engourdit, les conversations trop nombreuses qui multiplient le risque de faire une erreur. Même maintenant, alors qu'elle est totalement seule, la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes, elle se sent oppressée, acculée. Prise au piège.

Elle se relève difficilement, parcourue de frissons violents. Elle inspire et expire plusieurs fois, longuement, calmement, pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Lorsqu'elle se retourne vers le miroir, elle doit faire un effort pour ne pas se laisser à nouveau submerger par la panique. Son mascara a coulé, son rouge à lèvre a bavé, son visage est couvert de traces de larmes. Elle prend une des serviettes blanches pour se nettoyer tout en évitant soigneusement de se regarder dans le miroir. Ces gestes calmes et automatisés l'apaisent. Ils permettent à ses pensées de s'envoler, de s'attarder d'une manière plus pragmatique sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Sur Fabian.

Il n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Plus jeune qu'elle de neuf ans, il la suivait partout avec admiration lorsqu'il était enfant. Avant que la guerre ne détruise tout. Elle en était ressortie abîmée, cassée, brisée. Des mois plus tard, chaque nuit, elle revoyait les flashs des sortilèges, les pluies de pierre et de poussière, les corps étalés dans la Grande Salle. Elle se réveillait en hurlant. Et elle a sombré dans la dépression, si lentement qu'elle ne s'en est rendu compte que le jour où elle a attenté à sa vie pour la première fois.

La noirceur qui l'a envahie à cette époque a contaminé Fabian. En tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'elle l'a toujours ressentie. A cause d'elle, son cher petit frère s'est renfermé sur lui-même. Il est devenu violent, bouillant de colère rentrée. Livré à lui-même, privé de sa sœur, son modèle, dédaigné par ses parents, qui s'inquiétaient bien plus des problèmes de Millicent. Il a commencé à fréquenter de mauvaises personnes, par sa faute. C'est ce qu'elle s'est toujours dit. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Millicent regarde fixement ses mains encore tremblantes. Elle a ressenti un malaise à l'instant même où elle a rencontré Ethan et Loris, les deux amis de Fabian. Ils dégagent tous deux une aura brutale qui la perturbe. Toujours, elle a pensé que c'était eux, les plus vieux, qui ont influencé Fabian. Mais si le rapport s'était inversé aujourd'hui ? Et si ce que Fabian lui a dit était vrai ? Et Pansy dans tout ça ? Fabian n'a-t-il dit ça que pour la déstabiliser ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi son amie avait-elle l'air si tendue ?

Une fois de plus, Millicent sent sa respiration s'accélérer, une douleur dans la poitrine, sa tête qui tourne. Elle agrippe le rebord du lavabo et respire plusieurs fois en fermant les yeux, comme les docteurs lui ont appris. Elle compte lentement jusqu'à dix, une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à détacher ses doigts de la céramique blanche et que son cœur ait repris un rythme normal. C'est effrayant de voir à quel point elle a vite repris ces réflexes. Elle qui pensait avoir dépassé tout ça, elle avait tort.

Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrent, ils tombent sur une lame de rasoir qu'elle n'a pourtant pas vue avant. Elle cligne des paupières et elle disparaît. Une simple hallucination. Frissonnante, elle frotte machinalement son poignet à l'endroit où elle s'est entaillée pour la première fois. En plus du sort qu'elle utilise pour camoufler ses cicatrices, elle rajoute toujours du fond de teint. C'est psychologique. Au cas où. Parce qu'elle ne veut pas que ses amis sachent, jamais. Elle ne leur a jamais rien dit de tous ces séjours en hôpital, de tous ces médicaments qui l'assomment, de toutes ces longues conversations avec les psys. Des excuses, encore et toujours des excuses. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir. Ils se diraient qu'elle est folle. Ils la rejetteraient. Plus encore que maintenant. Elle préfère être l'amie un peu encombrante que l'amie aux tendances suicidaires, qu'on éloigne des enfants et qu'on couve d'un regard anxieux.

— Milli ? T'es là-dedans ?

Elle sursaute et ferme une main coupable sur son poignet droit.

— Une minute !

Elle fouille dans son sac à main et en sort une trousse de maquillage, avec laquelle elle s'empresse de réparer les dégâts. Mettre un masque, paraître, cacher, ne pas leur montrer. Son précieux mantra depuis presque dix ans. Lorsqu'elle sort, elle a ce sourire factice aux lèvres, détendu mais forcé, qui lui crispe les joues. Tracey l'attend, debout face à la fenêtre, sublime dans sa robe émeraude cintrée, qui souligne la finesse de sa taille.

— Je t'ai vu monter en vitesse et tu ne redescendais pas, lui lance-t-elle.

— Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? s'étonne Millicent.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, Pansy se demandait juste où tu étais.

Tracey s'arrache à sa contemplation et se tourne vers elle. Elle lui lance un sourire superficiel, à la fois distrait et condescendant.

— Tu viens ? On redescend.

Elle la précède dans le couloir et Millicent la suit avec réticence. Elle ne sait pas vraiment si elle est prête à affronter les autres. Fabian et Pansy surtout. Est-ce qu'elle doit lui en parler ? La confronter à ce sujet ? Ou attendre la fin de la soirée ?

— Tu sais Milli, tu devrais te trouver un mec, lui lance soudain Tracey. Ça te ferait du bien.

— Pardon ?

— Un mec. Je suis sûre qu'avec un peu d'efforts, tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un de très correct.

Elles arrivent dans la salle de fête avant que Millicent ne puisse répondre. Les yeux étincelant d'agacement, elle regarde Tracey rejoindre son cher Liam sans plus faire cas d'elle. Elle endure ce genre de remarque depuis longtemps, mais cela ne les rend pas plus acceptables pour autant. Tracey a toujours été un peu suffisante et hautaine avec tout le monde, mais cette caractéristique est encore plus exacerbée lorsqu'elle s'adresse à elle. Elle ne cesse de lui jeter son bonheur à la figure – comme si sa vie à elle était parfaite.

Millicent s'avance dans la salle et grimace légèrement lorsque la musique lui agresse à nouveau les oreilles. Cela ne fait qu'accentuer son mal de crâne. Et pourtant, malgré sa migraine, elle rejoint le bar, quasiment vide pour une fois, et commande un verre de liqueur.

Une fois que le barman lui a donné ce qu'elle a commandé, elle fait pivoter son tabouret et parcourt la salle d'un regard circulaire. Les invités s'agitent sur la piste de danse. Daphné et Blaise tournoient sur eux-mêmes, les yeux dans les yeux, comme si personne d'autre au monde n'existait. Pansy discute avec Astoria, non sans s'assurer que tout se passe parfaitement bien d'un regard attentif. Elle semble se détendre lorsque son regard glisse sur Millicent. Drago discute avec Liam lorsque Tracey les rejoint et se love contre son copain.

Et adossé dans un coin de la pièce, Théo l'observe, un verre à la main. Il fronce les sourcils, comme pour lui demander si ça va. Il a toujours été beaucoup trop perspicace Théo. Alors elle sourit, de ce large sourire factice dont elle a l'habitude mais qui sonne si vrai. Elle le rassure d'un geste de main et lève son verre vers lui. Puis elle renverse la tête en arrière et le boit d'un coup, cul sec.

Sa tête lui tourne, elle a encore un peu la nausée et les questions se bousculent sous son crâne. Parler à Pansy ou ne pas lui parler ? Elle ne sait plus trop. Alors elle lève la main et commande un autre verre. Boire, jusqu'à oublier. C'est mieux que de passer la nuit à se torturer.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé, on attend vos retours avec impatience ! :) La suite à venir dès la semaine prochaine, avec Théodore sous la plume de Julia. Bonne fin de semaine à tous !


	3. Chapitre 3 - Théodore

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Arwengeld** pour sa review ! *hug*

 **Petit mot de Julia** : Aujourd'hui, place à Théo ! Ça devient un peu plus olé, olé, parce que je suis Ju et ça pouvait pas en être autrement, hein :mg: J'espère que ce chapitre sur lui vous plaira, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, on découvre certaines choses, on vous ajoute un peu plus de mystère sur d'autres et, surtout, on finit en beauté hehe

Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de nous laisser des petits mots d'amour (ou de désamour, ça arrive aussi) !

* * *

Il a passé la soirée au bar. Il a l'impression que toute la bande a fait ça, ceci dit. Ils ne sont plus bons qu'à boire, boire, à en oublier leur désespoir. Ils sont tristes, eux et leur jeunesse perdue. Alors, ils boivent. Théodore soupire et fait un énième signe en direction du barman. Il est à croquer, celui-là. Des yeux verts qui pétillent, un teint basané et un sourire à faire fondre la rigueur de McGonagall. Ça doit être le cinquième verre qu'il lui apporte et, à chaque fois, Théodore frôle un peu trop ses doigts. Il sent la main du serveur se tendre un peu, et résister à l'envie d'attraper sa main. Ça le fait rire, au fond - il se demande combien de temps ça va durer, combien de temps ils vont se tourner autour, comme ça. Il se demande aussi si ça se fait, de baiser le serveur du mariage. C'est souvent un ami de la famille, ces gens-là, non ? Venu pour aider, pour soutenir. Vu la gueule du serveur, y a même de fortes chances que ça soit un Zabini. Ce teint, là, si proche de Blaise. Et en y faisant un peu plus attention, il y a même quelques similitudes dans les traits - là, juste là, quand il fait son demi-sourire, la manière dont les joues se relèvent et les fossettes se créent. Du pur Zabini.

Théodore respire profondément et se met dos au bar, observant plutôt la foule agglutinée devant lui. Ils ont l'air heureux, tous, à se trémousser sans craindre le lendemain. Il hausse un sourcil en voyant Millicent près de l'entrée, le teint un peu trop pâle pour être normal. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il la voit comme ça, et il hésite à aller lui parler. Elle a toujours beaucoup trop bu, aux soirées, mais c'est tout de même improbable qu'elle se soit fait vomir deux fois en l'espace de trois heures. Ils ont un peu plus de tenue que ça, les estomacs Serpentard. Voyant le sourire rassurant qu'elle tente de lui adresser, Théodore finit par abandonner l'idée d'aller lui parler. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, il suppose. Si ça peut lui empêcher de se tailler les veines et de se niquer la vie, tant mieux pour elle.

Il s'arrête un moment, le verre à mi-chemin vers sa bouche, en réalisant la dureté de ses propos. Ça le dégoûte de se rendre compte qu'il en est venu à penser de manière aussi tordue, aussi facilement. Il n'est qu'un pauvre type, prêt à envoyer paître la vie des autres sans plus de difficultés. Il secoue la tête et fait un cul-sec de son whisky, reposant durement le verre sur le comptoir. Le serveur a un geste vif de la tête vers lui, s'interrogeant sur le bruit. Leurs regards se croisent, s'emprisonnent et se cajolent. Théodore a un sourire aguicheur et se penche vers lui, doucement :

— Chambre 506 ?

Pansy avait eu la bonté de leur attribuer à tous, de la bande, une chambre dans l'hôtel particulier. Comme si elle savait d'avance qu'ils seraient incapables de tenir leurs organes sexuels au calme. Le serveur regarde rapidement sur le côté, en direction de la maîtresse de soirée, sa brune ténébreuse aux bonnes intuitions, et Théodore lui attrape la main pour recentrer son attention sur lui.

— T'inquiète pas pour elle, elle dira rien.

Trop attiré par Théodore et les yeux bleus qu'il fait miroiter dans les siens, le serveur hausse les épaules et décide de lui faire confiance. Il ressert son étreinte sur la main du Serpentard et ce dernier a un petit sourire en coin, avant de le faire contourner le bar. En quelques instants, ils ont traversé la salle - sous l'œil attentif de Pansy, qui ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en le voyant, lui, son sourire à la con, et ce simili-Blaise derrière lui. À peine les portes de la grande salle fermées derrière eux, Théodore s'exclame "506 !" et une porte géante apparaît devant lui. Il saisit la poignée, l'ouvre en grand et fait basculer le serveur à travers.

— Alors, plutôt sympa comme chambre, non ? s'exclame-t-il en franchissant à son tour le portail spatial : parfaite pour te baiser comme un sauvage, même !

Il plonge son regard dans celui du serveur, qui est trop concentré sur lui pour porter attention à la majesté de la chambre. Dans la pièce d'à côté, un énorme lit, aux draps de lin parfumés à la vanille, trône au centre de la pièce contre le mur, pièce reliée à une salle de bain immense, à la baignoire digne d'une petite piscine, à l'eau chauffée continuellement. Un palace. Dans celle-ci, trône un bureau, dans un autre, deux fauteuils et une petite table. Dessus, une bouteille de champagne et un set d'invitations pour les activités de la journée suivante. C'était superbe - et pourtant, les jeunes hommes n'en ont strictement rien à faire. Avec un sourire, il fait un pas vers le serveur, frôlant du bout des doigts son torse. Ils se penchent l'un vers l'autre lorsque retentit un petit cri, suivi d'un lourd gémissement. Ouvrant grand les yeux, il ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer et de murmurer :

— On est d'accord je t'ai à peine touché ?

Le jeune homme rougit violemment et s'apprête à répondre lorsque les gémissements se font entendre à nouveau, de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus violents. Théodore soupire, se pince l'arête du nez et se demande quel imbécile s'est encore trompé de numéro de chambre. Pansy lui a raconté qu'il y avait déjà eu une dizaine de cas, et qu'elle allait installer une reconnaissance faciale d'ici minuit, parce que ça n'allait plus du tout. Attrapant le serveur par le bras, il se dirige vers la chambre et ouvre la porte en grand :

— Dites les gars, c'est beau de baiser dans la chambre des autres, mais j'ai fortement envie de toucher de ce mâle, alors si vous voulez bien retrouver votre…

Sa voix se brise lorsqu'il reconnaît le couple en face de lui. Il pâlit un peu et resserre sa poigne sur le jeune homme derrière lui. Ce dernier a un petit cri et se détourne précipitamment :

— Merde, désolé cousin !

Malgré la situation, Théodore ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était effectivement tombé sur un membre de la famille de Zabini - il s'effraie presque d'avoir autant l'œil pour repérer du Blaise chez les gens. Grommelant, son meilleur ami se redresse au milieu du lit, utilisant un oreiller pour se cacher tant bien que mal tandis que Daphné s'enroulait dans le drap. Il adresse un petit sourire en coin à Théodore, nullement gêné, alors que sa femme retient difficilement son rire.

— Désolé, on se souvenait plus du tout de notre numéro de chambre.

— La 1, bande d'idiots.

— Ah, bah oui, la 1…, glousse Daphné en se redressant à son tour, se glissant derrière Blaise.

Elle s'amuse à mordiller son cou, bien trop pétée pour être la douce petite prude qu'elle est en public. Et puis, après tout, Théodore, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissent, ce n'est plus vraiment un public. Lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants, après Poudlard, plongés dans leurs études de Droit International, ils avaient vécu en colocation et Théodore n'était plus à ça près d'entendre les gémissements de Daphné. Blaise rejette son cou en arrière et glisse une main dans son dos, palpant sans gêne les fesses à nue de son épouse.

— Dis, mon vieux, tu veux pas prendre la 1 pour cette fois ? On aura fini d'ici… une petite… grosse demi-heure, alors autant que tu ailles dans la - il hoquète brusquement, et baisse les yeux vers l'oreiller, qui s'est un peu décalé en avant, la main de Daphné s'y étant glissée pour le titiller - chambre 1.

Détournant les yeux de l'oreiller, vers lequel son regard s'est instinctivement glissé en suivant celui de Blaise, Théodore lui adresse un sourire de connivence et fait un pas en arrière.

— Mmh, on va s'amuser dans votre temple d'amour, alors.

Blaise le remercie d'un geste avant de se retourner sans plus attendre pour plaquer Daphné contre le lit, la faisant éclater de rire. Il se glisse dans son cou et ravage sa peau de baisers, alors que Théodore se détourne du spectacle et referme la porte derrière lui. Il n'a toujours pas lâché le poignet du serveur et ce dernier l'observe, l'air légèrement inquiet. Il lève la main vers sa joue, la caressant lentement, mais Théodore refuse cette affection et se contente de le guider hors de la chambre. Lâchant sèchement "Chambre 1 !" une fois tous les deux dans le couloir, il traverse à nouveau le portail et adresse à peine un regard à l'espèce d'orgie d'amour que Pansy a essayé de transmettre dans la chambre. Il attire le basané vers lui et ne fait pas attention à son regard inquiet. Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, plaquant son bassin contre le sien, glissant sa main dans sa nuque. Le jeune homme répond ardemment, approfondissant encore le baiser, jouant avec sa langue.

— Tu t'appelles comment ? souffle Théo entre deux baisers, ses mains glissant sous l'uniforme du jeune homme.

— Enzo, murmure-t-il avant de suçoter la peau sous l'oreille de son amant.

Théodore frissonne et manque de gémir, surpris qu'il le titille aussitôt pile où il aime cela. Enzo, donc. Encore un nom d'italien, ça. La dernière fois, il s'était tapé un Alessandro. Lui aussi, un peu trop basané, un peu trop souriant, un peu trop - ahh ! Il ne peut pas le retenir, cette fois, son gémissement lui échappe, brusquement, alors que le jeune homme en face a un petit rire. Il s'est un peu baissé, et joue du bout de la langue avec son téton. Théodore glisse une main dans ses cheveux et le laisse le plaquer contre le mur derrière. Il répète encore et encore le prénom de son amant, Enzo, Enzo, Enzo, pour s'y habituer, pour le faire rouler sous sa langue, pour ne pas lâcher un autre prénom fatidique pendant sa jouissance. Enzo, Enzo, Enzo. Il sent la langue du jeune homme se glisser le long de son torse, titiller son nombril alors que les mains du jeune homme continue de jouer avec son buste. Il rejette la tête en arrière lorsqu'il sent l'humidité de la langue d'Enzo venir effleurer la pointe de son membre, et sa poigne sur ses cheveux se raffermit lorsqu'Enzo finit par le gober tout entier. Il frémit, se mord les lèvres et, très vite, ne peut retenir des petits mouvements de hanche. Ce mec est putain de bon. Il l'arrête juste à temps, le souffle court, les joues rougies par le désir. Enzo pouffe de le voir dans cet état, mais ses yeux sont plus charnels que rieurs. Théodore sourit avant de le balancer sur le canapé derrière eux, glissant ses mains à l'arrière des fesses du jeune homme, capturant ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé. À son tour, maintenant, de jouer.

* * *

Plus tard, bien plus tard, alors qu'Enzo est retourné au bar, après un dernier baiser volé, et une promesse à demi-mots de se retrouver après son dernier service, vers quatre heures, Théodore se retrouve face à la porte de la chambre 501, hésitant à entrer. Il n'a aucune envie de retomber sur Blaise et Daphné, mais pour les avoir entendus faire l'amour bien trop de fois pour sa santé mentale, il sait qu'ils devraient avoir fini depuis un moment. Sont-ils toujours à l'intérieur, lovés l'un contre l'autre ? Il ne veut pas voir ça. Ça fait dix ans, plus même, et pourtant, il ne le supporte toujours pas. Il finit tout de même par ouvrir la porte, pressé par le besoin de se doucher et de changer ses vêtements, salis. Seulement, en arrivant dans la chambre, Théodore fait un pas en arrière en voyant l'état du lit. Ces salauds n'ont rien rangé. La bouteille de lubrifiant trône au milieu du lit, des traces de rouge à lèvres salissent les oreillers et du sperme tâche le drap. Il respire profondément, s'impose le calme. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir. Il ne peut pas leur en vouloir. C'est leur soirée. Leur dix ans de mariage. Ils ont d'autres choses à penser. Ils se sont juste amusés - dans son putain de lit à lui. De tous, de tous les invités, à lui. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est rien du tout. Rien. Du. Tout.

Dégoûté, Théodore se contente de balancer son pantalon à l'autre bout de la salle et fouille dans sa valise pour en tirer un autre, sensiblement identique. Avec ça, il ne devrait pas avoir trop de questions. N'osant pas entrer dans la salle de bain - Merlin sait ce qu'ils ont fait dedans -, il secoue sa baguette d'un geste et rétablit un peu d'ordre dans la pièce. Puis, sans plus un regard, il quitte la chambre et dévale à grands pas les escaliers ramenant à la salle principale. Cela doit faire un peu plus d'une heure qu'il l'a quittée, et rien n'a changé. Ils sont encore tous agglutinés ensemble, à sauter au plafond, à se serrer les uns contre les autres. Il détourne le regard et se faufile vers le bar, encore et toujours. Un signe à Enzo, qui lui pose son whisky sans même attendre, comme s'il savait qu'il allait revenir là. Ils reviennent toujours là, de toute façon.

Il a à peine le temps de siroter une première gorgée que Blaise arrive près de lui, grand sourire aux lèvres. Derrière lui, Tracey et Liam, discutant distraitement. Avant que Blaise puisse faire une quelconque remarque sur la situation de tout à l'heure, Théodore s'exclame :

— Un verre, mon vieux ?

— Hmm, un rhum, pourquoi pas, grommelle-t-il avant de relever les yeux vers le comptoir. Ohhh ! s'extasie-t-il alors avec un grand sourire, mais c'est notre cher amant !

Théodore se fige et se retourne vers Enzo, sourire navré aux lèvres. Tracey s'est approchée d'eux, moqueuse :

— Eh bien, on se tape les serveurs maintenant ?

Théodore résiste violemment à l'envie de lui rétorquer que ça sera toujours mieux que son crétin de Liam, mais se contente de lui adresser un clin d'œil.

— Vous êtes allés dans ma chambre, au final ? renchérit Blaise, son rhum en main.

Tracey hausse un sourcil et pouffe :

— Eh bien, messieurs ont eu le droit à la numéro une ? Va pas falloir dire ça à Pansy…

— C'est pas sa faute, le bougre, ils sont entrés sur Daphné et moi en train de… enfin, vous savez, de consommer notre si heureux mariage, conclut-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Cette fois-ci, Tracey éclate de rire à haute voix et Théodore ferme brièvement les yeux, sentant d'avance venir sa prochaine réflexion.

— On a le chic pour tomber sur les uns et les autres en train de baiser, pas vrai ?

Blaise hausse les sourcils, perdu :

— Je vous ai jamais vu le faire, que je sache ?

Tracey se contente d'un petit sourire en coin en direction de Blaise avant de se tourner lentement vers Théodore, les yeux pétillants d'une malice mauvaise. Il la mitraille du regard et l'intime au silence. Ils n'ont pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre, un hurlement horrifié leur vrillant brusquement les oreilles, prenant même le dessus sur la musique vrombissante. Perturbé, Théodore se redresse sur son tabouret et voit la foule s'éloigner avec terreur d'un corps effondré au milieu de la foule. Il plisse légèrement les yeux et se sent pâlir en reconnaissant la robe de la personne au sol. Il quitte son siège d'un coup, en hurlant qu'on se bouge pour chercher Draco, bordel de merde. Il arrive en quelques secondes auprès du corps, et il pose une main tremblante sur la joue blanche de Pansy, qui se convulse de douleur. Elle a de l'écume aux lèvres et les yeux qui vrillent dans tous les sens. Il s'apprête à la soulever pour la déplacer ailleurs quand un homme aux cheveux bruns, plus jeune, arrive devant eux, le visage pâle comme la mort. Il repousse Théodore sans même sembler y faire attention et se mord les lèvres avant de chuchoter, paniqué comme tout :

— Bordel, t'as foutu quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as pris ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? T'as pas le droit de crever, espèce de débile, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

Théodore l'observe en silence, il observe sa cape trop pleine de poches, ses yeux fatigués, sa bague au pouce qui l'associe au frère de Millicent et, inspirant profondément, il balance son poing dans la gueule de l'imbécile face à lui. La tête du brun tourne sous le choc et le garçon lève la main vers ses lèvres, qui se sont mises à saigner. Il s'apprête à cracher des insultes sur le connard qui vient de le taper, aussi pote soit-il avec Pansy, lorsqu'une main pâle et fine se pose sur les épaules des deux hommes. Ils tournent tous deux la tête vers la figure qui les surplombe. Draco les observe de tout son mépris, et du bout des doigts, appuie sur leurs épaules :

— Aidez-moi au lieu de vous battre, bande d'idiots.

Et, sans plus un regard pour eux, il se penche vers Pansy. Elle tremble toujours autant, ses yeux se révulsent continuellement et de la sueur perle sur son front. Il se mord la lèvre et secoue la tête. Quelle idiote.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, on espère très fort que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours très plaisir. :) Et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec Blaise ! Bonne fin de semaine à tous. *hug*


	4. Chapitre 4 - Blaise

**Note d'auteur** : Un grand merci à **Arwengeld** pour sa review, j'essaye de répondre le plus rapidement possible !

Mon petit mot d'aujourd'hui va être rapide parce que j'ai une migraine qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir partir et ma journée de cours m'a crevée. Je vous laisse donc en compagnie de Blaise, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. :hug:

* * *

Blaise retient un soupir, sa main caressant distraitement les cheveux de Daphné, lovée contre lui. Les récents évènements les ont brutalement dessaoulés. Son haleine pue toujours le rhum mais sa bouche est sèche et une migraine lui martèle les tempes. Il ne ressent plus que la vague nausée des gueules de bois, loin de la douce euphorie de l'ivresse. Autour de lui, tous les autres semblent assommés par la stupeur, figés dans un tableau grotesque. Quelque part dans l'hôtel particulier, une horloge sonne une heure du matin. Le son fait tressaillir Daphné et il ressert son étreinte. Il sent ses larmes contre son cou et l'impuissance qu'il ressent lui donne envoyer de marteler le mur de coups de poings.

A la droite de Daphné, Astoria tient la main de sa sœur aînée avec tant de force que les jointures de ses doigts sont blanches. Assis face à eux, Liam a clos ses paupières, plongé dans un demi-sommeil agité, et à ses côtés, Tracey affronte du regard Théo, adossé contre le mur quelques mètres plus loin, les yeux orageux. Le jeune homme brun à qui il a donné un coup de poing fait les cent pas dans le couloir, sans se soucier de sa lèvre fendue qui continue de saigner. Millicent le suit des yeux avec une certaine appréhension, se triturant les ongles sans même y faire attention.

Enfin, la porte de la chambre 504 s'ouvre sur Drago. Tous les regards se rivent sur lui, pleins d'espoir. Pendant que les autres invités continuent à faire la fête en bas, trop imbibés d'alcool pour appréhender la réalité de la situation, eux se consument d'inquiétude depuis près d'une demi-heure, assis dans ce couloir aux lumières clignotantes. Mais maintenant que leur attente prend fin, aucun ne sait s'il est capable d'entendre ce que Drago va leur dire.

— Elle est hors de danger, leur annonce le blond d'une voix claire.

Aussitôt, c'est comme une vague de soulagement qui envahit le couloir. Un déferlement de soupirs apaisés. Pourtant, le visage de Drago reste toujours mortellement sérieux. C'est comme s'il venait de leur annoncer que Pansy était sur son lit de mort.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas ? demande Théo d'une voix étonnamment calme.

Le regard de Drago s'attarde juste une seconde sur le jeune homme agité qui n'a cessé de faire les cents pas. Rien qu'une seconde, mais suffisamment longtemps pour que Blaise s'en aperçoive. Lorsque son ami reprend la parole, il a sa voix froide et factuelle de Potionniste qu'il déteste. Comme s'il n'était pas concerné par le problème. Mais c'est de Pansy dont on parle, bordel. Comment peut-il rester aussi calme ?

— Elle est hors de danger mais elle était à deux doigts d'y rester. A quelques minutes près…

— Mais qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ça ? demande éperdument Daphné, la voix chargée de larmes. Elle s'est effondrée si vite, pourquoi ?

Un certain malaise envahit le couloir. Les yeux bleus de Daphné fouillent ceux de Drago à la recherche d'une vérité à laquelle se raccrocher. Une plus facile que celle qui paraît si évidente. Blaise sait que c'est à lui de lui dire. Mais il ne sait pas s'il en a la force.

— Chérie…

Sa voix se casse. Il se racle la gorge. Il ne veut pas briser l'innocence de sa femme. Mais quel bien y aurait-il à lui mentir ?

— Elle a fait une overdose, finit par dire Théo.

— Quoi ?

Daphné ne semble pas comprendre. Blaise la sent se tendre contre lui. Il tente de remercier Théo du regard, mais celui-ci fixe à présent le jeune homme qui semble tant tenir à Pansy.

— Oui, confirme Drago. Il y a des traces de… certaines substances dans son sang. Je n'ai pas pu toutes les identifier.

— Pourquoi ne pas lui demander à lui ? dit nonchalamment Théo.

Il s'avance vers l'homme que Blaise ne connaît pas. Ou plutôt, il le connaît, de loin. C'est un des amis de Fabian, le petit frère à problèmes de Millicent, mais il n'a aucune idée de son prénom. Et en quoi est-il lié à Pansy ? Il la baise sûrement. Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas au courant ? Lui à qui Pansy dit tout. Ou presque tout apparemment.

— C'est aussi ce que je me disais, dit Drago avec froideur. Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Ethan.

C'est Millicent qui a répondu, toujours assise sur le sol, les ongles à moitié arrachés par l'angoisse. Elle a le regard fixé sur la bague que porte Ethan au majeur. Une bague que Blaise se souvient furtivement avoir déjà vue sur Fabian. Mais qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire, bordel ?

— Est-ce que quelqu'un peut expliquer clairement ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-il d'une voix brusque.

Il sent les yeux confus de Daphné sur lui, mais il ne tourne pas la tête vers elle. Devant lui, Drago et Théo continuent d'affronter Ethan du regard. Ce dernier paraît sur la défensive. A la fois livide d'inquiétude et les épaules tendues par l'hostilité.

— Je veux voir Pansy, dit-il avec fermeté.

— Pas avant de nous avoir dit ce que tu lui as donné, espèce de salaud, gronda Théo en s'approchant, les poings serrés.

— Calme-toi, lui intime posément Drago.

— Je ne lui ai rien donné, se défend instantanément Ethan. Elle…

— Et on est supposé croire un dealer de merde comme toi parce que ?

Le mot fait sursauter Daphné. Face à eux, Millicent se mord la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

— Dealer ? répète Astoria, blanche d'incrédulité.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu…

— Me prends pas pour un con, j'ai reconnu ta bague, le coupe Théo. La même que Fabian.

A la mention du nom de son frère, Millicent frissonne et serre ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.

— Et alors ? réplique Ethan.

— Ecoute, arrête ce petit jeu, d'accord ? interrompt Drago. On sait tous ce que fait Fabian de son temps libre. Et toi par conséquent. Qu'est-ce que t'as donné à Pansy ?

— Rien du tout je vous jure ! Rien avant son overdose. Mais…

— Mais ?

Ethan hésite et Blaise voit les poings de Théo se serrer de nouveau. Si l'autre ne veut pas se retrouver avec un œil au beurre noir, il ferait bien de parler. Maintenant.

— On s'est croisé brièvement juste avant. Et je me suis aperçu après coup qu'il me manquait des… de la marchandise.

— Quoi exactement ? insiste Drago.

— Pas mal de trucs, marmonne Ethan, gêné. Un cocktail qui aurait assommé n'importe qui.

— Mais pourquoi ? lance soudain Daphné, au bord des larmes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait ça ?

Il y a un instant de silence, instant durant lequel toute hostilité envers Ethan disparaît, remplacée par une impuissance et une incompréhension qui les rend muets. Jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme soupire, le visage marqué par des plis amers.

— Elle est malade, murmure-t-il dans un souffle presque inaudible. Et elle m'étranglerait si elle m'entendait vous dire ça.

— Comment ça malade ? répète Daphné.

— Assez malade pour vouloir se laisser mourir.

— Ne l'écoute pas, interrompt fermement Astoria. On ne peut pas faire confiance à ces gens-là.

Ethan s'apprête à protester, mais Blaise en a assez. Assez de toutes ces simagrées, de ce manège, de ces mensonges. Il a besoin de parler à Pansy. De la regarder dans les yeux et d'entendre la vérité de sa bouche. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'il saura qu'il n'hallucine pas.

— Viens, dit-il à sa femme.

Il la soulève sans peine et la pousse vers la porte de la chambre, sans que qui que ce soit n'essaie de les arrêter. En passant, il échange un regard entendu avec Drago. Pas de bêtises. Il l'entend comme si son ami avait parlé à haute voix. Il lui promet d'un signe de tête et entre dans la pièce, la gorge nouée.

Pansy est couchée sur le côté droit, plus pâle que la mort. Une fine pellicule de sueur lui couvre le front et son souffle paraît si faible que Blaise craint quelques instants qu'elle ne soit mourante. Pourtant, elle ouvre les yeux en les entendant. Et aussitôt, ses traits s'affaissent plus encore. Elle hait qu'on la voit ainsi, il le sait. Aussi faible.

Daphné s'agenouille près de la tête de son amie, elle pleure, elle lui tient la main, lui fait promettre de ne plus jamais lui refaire ça. Pansy acquiesce, mais Blaise voit qu'elle fait cela uniquement pour faire plaisir à Daphné. Pour la première fois, il voit qu'il y a quelque chose de mort dans ses yeux. Et ça le terrifie. Il a besoin de lui parler. Franchement. Même s'il sait qu'il n'obtiendra certainement pas de réponse.

— Daph', dit-il doucement. Tu peux nous laisser deux minutes ?

Sa femme le regarde avec surprise, pourtant elle s'exécute après avoir embrassé Pansy sur le front avec tendresse. Blaise s'avance lentement et s'assied sur le bord du lit. La convalescente évite son regard. Comme si elle avait peur qu'il y lise tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

— Depuis combien de temps ? demande-t-il.

— De quoi ?

— Tu sais très bien. La drogue.

Pansy hausse une épaule. Blaise pousse un soupir. Pansy et lui, ça a toujours été compliqué. A Poudlard, quand il avait commencé à sortir avec Daphné, il pouvait voir que Pansy le détestait. Comme si elle avait la sensation qu'il lui volait son amie. Son amie si précieuse à qui elle tenait plus que tout. Puis quand elle avait compris que Blaise n'allait ni lui faire du mal ni l'emporter à l'autre bout du pays, ils s'étaient naturellement rapprochés, dans le but commun de protéger Daphné. La fragile et innocente Daphné, qu'il fallait à tout prix préserver du monde sale qui les entourait. C'était uniquement pour cela qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien.

— Et ce mec ? Ethan ?

— Juste du sexe.

Il ne dit rien, mais il voit qu'elle ment. Bien sûr qu'il est plus que ça pour elle. Il doit être le seul à qui elle s'est raccroché. Dans sa chute éperdue, dans cette spirale sans fond dans laquelle elle semble s'enfoncer. Le seul qui connaît la vérité nue dans toute sa laideur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui a fallu tant de temps pour ouvrir les yeux ?

— Il dit la vérité, pas vrai ? Tu es malade.

Ce n'est pas une question, mais la dure affirmation de la réalité.

— Pas envie d'en parler.

Blaise ferme les yeux. Ne pas montrer sa peine. Tout encaisser, toujours. Être un roc pour Daphné. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Pansy et il fait semblant de ne pas voir les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Il sait que s'il dit quoi que ce soit, elle se braquerait aussitôt. Ils en parleraient plus tard. Ou jamais. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient obligés de regarder la Mort dans les yeux.

— Je dis aux autres que tu as besoin de te reposer ?

Elle hoche le menton et essuie discrètement son visage dans le drap. Elle lui paraît si maigre tout d'un coup. Comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois depuis des mois. Comment a-t-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

— Y compris à Ethan ?

— Surtout lui.

Il ne sait comment interpréter son regard. Honte, dégoût ? Il n'a pas l'énergie de lui demander. Alors il sort et referme doucement la porte derrière lui. Tous les regards se fixent sur lui, comme en l'attente d'une explication magique. Quelque chose qui résoudrait tout.

— Elle dort. Elle ne veut pas être dérangée. Et elle ne veut pas te voir.

Il a conscience de la dureté de ses mots lorsqu'il voit le visage d'Ethan s'affaisser. Le jeune homme s'adosse au mur, ferme les yeux et se laisse glisser au sol, apparemment décidé à rester ici. Blaise n'a pas la force de l'en déloger. A la place, il se tourne vers Millicent.

— Je peux te parler une minute ?

Son amie semble surprise. Il ne demande jamais à lui parler en tête-à-tête d'habitude. A vrai dire, il a tendance à l'éviter, Millicent. Elle peut être un peu gênante parfois. Elle a cette manière embarrassante de toujours vouloir combler les blancs de la conversation, peu importe la stupidité de ses propos. Il l'entraîne plus loin dans le couloir et pousse la porte de la chambre 506, où il a pris du bon temps avec Daphné un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Cela lui semble être à des années-lumière. Quelqu'un semble avoir fait du rangement. Sûrement Théo. Ça aurait dû être à lui de le faire, non ? Il se sent vaguement gêné, mais d'un autre côté, il avait trop bu, Théo lui pardonnerait ce petit écart, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

Millicent semble nerveuse. Pourtant elle sourit, de ce sourire étrange et forcé qu'elle arbore tout le temps. Une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles Blaise évite à tout prix de se retrouver seul avec elle. Pour éviter les situations inconfortables.

— Ecoute, soupire Blaise, je ne sais pas quelles relations tu as avec ton frère, mais il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. Je ne dis pas que ce qui est arrivé ce soir est de ta faute, mais on sait tous les deux qu'Ethan a eu son matos de Fabian. Et amener ce genre de personnes à notre fête de mariage…

— C'est l'inverse, le coupe Millicent en se frottant machinalement le poignet. C'est Ethan le responsable. Fabian ne fait que… il ne fait que suivre.

Elle détourne la tête tandis que Blaise la dévisage avec pitié.

— Il faut que tu arrêtes de te voiler la face, Milli, souffle-t-il.

Elle tressaille face au surnom inutilisé depuis longtemps. Cela fait des années qu'il ne l'a pas appelée comme ça. Mais en même temps, cela fait des années qu'ils se sont peu à peu éloignés tous les deux.

— Je ne…

— Parle à Fabian.

— Il ne m'écoute pas.

— Alors fais-le écouter. Pansy a failli y laisser la vie.

— Je sais !

Elle a hurlé ces deux mots. D'une voix qui se brise. Et elle pleure. A gros sanglots. Comme jamais Blaise ne l'a vue pleurer. Déstabilisé, il lui faut un instant pour se ressaisir. Puis il s'avance et tente de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le repousse et court à la salle de bains. Il la suit aussitôt avec inquiétude, pour la voir vomir un liquide verdâtre dans les toilettes.

— Tu es malade ? s'inquiète-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Millicent secoue la tête et se redresse, tremblante. Elle essuie sa bouche et le regard de Blaise est attiré par des marques sur ses poignets. De fines rayures, si pâles qu'on les voit à peine. C'est si furtif qu'il est persuadé de les avoir imaginées.

— Juste une crise d'angoisse, murmure-t-elle. J'y suis sujette depuis… tu sais. La guerre. Et… c'est revenu. Comme ça. A cause de…

— Fabian, devine Blaise. Je suis désolé.

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Elle hausse les épaules, mal à l'aise, et se rince la bouche dans l'évier. Encore une fois, une fugace vision de ses poignets à la peau striée. Cette vue le rend mal à l'aise. Alors il fait encore comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Que pourrait-il dire de toute façon ? Il n'a jamais été proche de Millicent. Il serait incapable de la réconforter.

— Je parlerai à Fabian, chuchote-t-elle.

— Merci.

Et il s'en va. Il fuit, même s'il tente de se dire le contraire. Comme s'il avait Voldemort lui-même sur les talons. Derrière lui, il entend Millicent échapper un sanglot. Ça ne fait que le faire marcher plus vite.

Lorsqu'il sort dans le couloir, il prend une profonde respiration. Une vague nausée le prend lui aussi. Sa tête semble enserrée dans un étau. Depuis l'overdose de Pansy, il n'a qu'une envie, que cette soirée se termine. Lui qui avait tellement apprécié le début de la nuit ne souhaite plus que voir sa fin. Mais ce sont eux les rois de la fête. Ils doivent faire bonne figure.

Daphné est seule, debout près de la porte derrière laquelle se repose Pansy, comme un chien montant la garde. C'est en constatant l'absence d'Astoria aux côtés de sa femme que Blaise s'aperçoit que Drago manque aussi à l'appel. Où a-t-il bien pu passer ? Et où ont bien pu partir Théo et Tracey ? Cette dernière a même abandonné son petit ami, ronflant à même le sol, assommé par l'alcool.

En pensant à elle, Blaise se sent traversé d'un frisson inconfortable. Il n'a pas insisté sur le sous-entendu qu'elle lui a lancé tout à l'heure au bar. Pas avec ce qu'il s'est produit ensuite, mais depuis, sa phrase n'a cessé de tourner et retourner dans sa tête.

 _On a le chic pour tomber sur les uns et les autres en train de baiser, pas vrai ?_

Pourtant, jamais il n'est tombé sur Liam et elle en pleine action. Alors de quoi parlait-elle ? Pourquoi a-t-elle eu ce petit sourire qu'il pourrait presque qualifier de mauvais ? Et que signifiait ce regard qu'elle avait échangé avec Théo ? Il a fait comme s'il n'avait pas vu, mais il n'est pas aveugle. Que lui cachent-ils ? Avec n'importe qui d'autre, cela n'aurait été qu'une remarque anodine, mais venant de Tracey, il sait que ce n'est pas le cas. Aucune de ses paroles n'est prononcée au hasard. Elle place ses mots, Tracey. Elle les pèse, elle les mesure et elle les place avec la même stratégie qu'un joueur d'échecs. Chaque mot, chaque mouvement pensé et repensé avant d'être exécuté. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle a fait des études de droit, qu'elle est devenue avocate. Blaise l'a déjà vue à l'œuvre. Elle manipule jurys et opposants avec tant de talent qu'il se demande parfois si elle ne les manipule pas eux aussi selon ses envies.

Ses réflexions ne font qu'aggraver son mal de crâne. Il doit arrêter d'y penser. Chasser ces idioties de sa tête pour se consacrer au plus important. Prendre soin de Daphné. La protéger de tout ce qui se passe. Comme il le fait depuis toutes ces années.

— Daph' ? Tu veux que je t'amène quelque chose ? Un verre d'eau, un pull ?

— Je veux bien un verre, s'il te plaît, chuchote-t-elle. Gin tonic.

— Du… Tu es sûre ?

— Certaine.

Il hoche le menton et s'éclipse sans argumenter. S'abrutir d'alcool est parfois la seule manière de faire taire la douleur qui les étouffe. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus expérimenté la souffrance d'une possible perte. Dix ans que ces peurs s'étaient éteintes avec la guerre, et voilà que Pansy, son overdose, sa maladie, faisaient renaître des fantômes qui n'étaient jamais bien loin. Alors si Daphné voulait un gin tonic, il irait lui chercher. Et il s'enivrerait avec elle.

Blaise descend d'un pas rapide jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, où la fête bat son plein. La musique lui poignarde les tympans lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce principale. Il se fraye un chemin parmi la foule de gens bourrés. Des gens qu'il connaît à peine, des connaissances de l'école, du boulot, des gens qui ne comptent pas vraiment. Des gens qui se foutent totalement qu'une de ses meilleures amies se meure d'une maladie inconnue quelques étages au-dessus de leur tête et qui a semblé vouloir précipiter sa perte en ingurgitant un cocktail de drogues. Cette simple pensée lui donne envie de cogner quelqu'un. Alors il réprime tout ça, il ravale sa colère, son impuissance, et il s'accoude au bar où il se détendait à peine une heure plus tôt. Ça lui paraît si loin.

— Enzo ! appelle-t-il. Un gin tonic. Et un whisky. Sec.

Son cousin s'exécute avec la rapidité et la précision de l'habitude.

— Tout va bien ? demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Pansy ?

— Tout est parfait.

Il prend les deux verres et tourne les talons avant qu'Enzo ne lui pose la moindre question supplémentaire. Il ne sait pas s'il pourra mentir bien longtemps. Personne ne fait attention à lui tandis qu'il s'en retourne par là où il est venu. Le calme de la cage d'escalier lui paraît assourdissant. Il pousse un soupir, serre les dents sans que cela ne chasse sa migraine pour autant et commence lentement à remonter au cinquième étage. Daphné. Elle est la seule qui importe en cet instant.

Mais alors qu'il pose le pied sur le palier du troisième étage, il perçoit deux voix étouffées provenant de la 303. Il s'arrête une seconde. La seconde de trop. Lorsqu'il reconnaît la voix de Théo, furieuse, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas résister à l'envie d'écouter. Il s'approche silencieusement de la porte entrouverte et s'immobilise à bonne distance. Juste assez pour entendre.

— Tu m'avais promis, grondait Théo d'une voix furieuse.

— Je promets beaucoup de choses, réplique Tracey avec dédain.

— Je veux que tu arrêtes avec ces sous-entendus à la con.

— Sinon quoi ?

— Tu prends ton pied à me voir dans cette position pas vrai ? A me torturer chaque putain de jour depuis dix ans ?

— Je pense que tu te tortures très bien tout seul. T'es au courant que t'as aucune chance avec lui ?

— Ferme ta gueule ! Tu penses que je le sais pas ça ? Fous-moi la paix, bordel. Fous-moi la paix et laisse-moi tranquille avec ma merde.

— J'aimerais bien, mais il n'y a rien d'amusant à ça.

Le ton de Tracey est délibérément provocateur. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Blaise s'avance et se racle bruyamment la gorge. Il ne sait pas de quoi ils parlent. Il en a une vague idée, mais il ne veut pas en avoir le cœur net. Rester dans le noir, c'est plus facile pour jouer à l'aveugle. C'est plus facile que de regarder la vérité en face.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? lance-t-il.

Le silence se fait aussitôt derrière la porte. Quelques instants plus tard sortent Théo et Tracey. Le premier a le visage lisse mais un orage qui couve dans ses yeux. Le genre d'orage qui fait des dégâts. La seconde paraît plus calme. Une lueur moqueuse brille dans ses prunelles et un sourire amusé étire ses lèvres.

— Si je ne savais pas que tu étais gay, j'aurais pensé que vous faisiez des choses pas très catholiques tous les deux !

Sa tentative de plaisanterie tombe à plat. Sa voix est trop forcée. La tension trop évidente.

— Je monte apporter ça à Daphné, lance-t-il, mal à l'aise.

— Je t'accompagne, il faut que j'essaye de dessaouler Liam, lui dit Tracey avec nonchalance.

Théo ne dit rien mais il leur emboîte le pas, plus taciturne, sombre et silencieux que d'habitude. Blaise accélère, désireux de quitter ses deux compagnons et leurs échanges de regards chargés d'électricité. Il veut faire disparaître ce malaise qu'il ressent. Retomber dans sa douce ignorance.

Alors qu'ils arrivent au cinquième étage, la porte de la chambre 501 s'ouvre soudainement à la volée. A leur plus grande surprise, Astoria en sort, en pleurs, le visage défait. Elle les dépasse sans un regard et dégringole dans les escaliers sous leurs yeux stupéfaits. Même Tracey, d'habitude au courant de tous les drames avant même qu'ils ne se produisent, semble étonnée. Ils n'ont pas le temps de rattraper la jeune femme que Drago sort à son tour de la chambre, le visage sombre et la main en sang. Par-dessus son épaule, Blaise aperçoit un miroir brisé et des éclats de verre sur le sol.

— Drago, qu'est-ce que…

— Elle est descendue ?

— Oui, mais est-ce tu peux…

Blaise n'a pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que son ami s'échappe, la main serrée contre son ventre, tachant sa chemise blanche de taches rouges.

— J'y vais, dit brièvement Théo. Occupe-toi de Daphné.

Il disparaît avant que Blaise ait pu le retenir. Et voilà qu'il se retrouve seul avec Tracey. Pour s'éviter la gêne et l'inconfort d'autres sous-entendus qu'il mettrait plusieurs jours à comprendre et qui ne cesseraient de le torturer, Blaise remonte le couloir à grands pas jusqu'à sa femme. Daphné le considère avec inquiétude. Pourtant elle n'a toujours pas bougé. Liam et Ethan non plus. Millicent a disparu. Il se demande avec un certain malaise si elle n'est pas dans une des chambres à vomir tripes et boyaux dans une cuvette de toilettes. Ou pire.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Daphné, inquiète. C'est Astoria qui est partie en courant ?

— Rien d'important, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il tente un sourire rassurant et lui tend son gin tonic avec toute la conviction du monde. Le regard de Daphné s'agrippe au sien, et elle semble rassurée par ce qu'elle y lit, car elle ne pousse pas l'interrogatoire plus loin. Elle s'adosse contre la porte de la chambre de Pansy et vide son verre d'un trait. Blaise l'imite une seconde plus tard, et le whisky qui lui brûle la gorge l'apaise. L'étourdissement qui le prend engourdit sa confusion, sa peine, tous ces sentiments négatifs qu'il a envie d'enterrer. Mais il lui fait aussi baisser la garde quelques instants. Quelques secondes de trop.

— J'en connais une qui va avoir du mal à arrêter l'alcool lorsqu'elle sera enceinte, lance Tracey avec ironie, alors qu'elle est accroupie près de Liam.

Blaise se fige. Et il se maudit pour ces quelques secondes d'inattention. Ces précieuses secondes qui lui auraient permis de protéger Daphné. Des secondes qui ne se seraient pas autant étirées s'il n'avait pas bu ce whisky.

— Quoi ? répond Daphné.

Elle s'est tendue d'un coup. Son corps s'est figé, son regard aussi. Il est peut-être le seul à le voir, à le sentir, mais c'est bien le cas.

— Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'avez pas encore discuté bébé ? Il serait plus que temps non, depuis le temps que vous êtes mariés.

Et encore une fois, c'est fugace, si furtif que Blaise croit rêver. Il tente de se persuader du contraire. Non, c'est impossible. Ce n'est pas de la méchanceté qu'il a vu dans le regard de Tracey. Elle n'aurait pas fait volontairement du mal ainsi. Et même s'il elle l'avait voulu, comment aurait-elle su ?

Près de lui, il voit Daphné se tendre plus encore. Ses paupières papillonnent à toute vitesse. Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Ses doigts se desserrent et son verre lui échappe, s'écrasant sur l'épaisse moquette au sol. Sa main se crispe sur son ventre et il sait alors que Tracey vient de commettre une erreur irréparable. Une blessure qui ne se refermera certainement jamais.

Dans l'espoir vain de la protéger, de la soutenir, d'être là, il pose sa main sur celle de sa femme et mêle ses doigts aux siens. Et il la serre contre lui, fort, pour lui faire oublier sa peine, avaler sa souffrance et la faire sienne.

Les mains des deux époux sont serrées à s'en faire mal, les jointures de leurs doigts blanches. Posées sur le ventre plat et stérile de la jeune femme.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, on espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite review nous fait toujours bien évidemment super plaisir, et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec Drago sous la plume de Julia ! Bonne fin de semaine à tous. :hug:


	5. Chapitre 5 - Drago

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **zuzulachouette** pour sa review, on te répond vite ! :hug:

Ici Catie, désolée de poster si tard, j'ai eu une journée un peu compliquée ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, et sans plus attendre, je vous laisse en compagnie de Drago avec ce magnifique chapitre écrit par Julia. Bonne lecture :hug:

* * *

Draco respire profondément et pose son front contre le miroir. Le froid de la glace lui fait un bien fou, alors qu'il ignore consciencieusement les regards intrigués des quelques invités venus se vider la vessie. L'un d'eux a un petit rire et s'exclame :

— Alors Malefoy, trop pinté ? T'en fais une sale gueule !

Il y a immédiatement un grand shhh qui se répand dans les urinoirs, et quelqu'un murmure précipitamment :

— Sa pote Parkinson s'est foutue en l'air, pauvre con.

Le Potionniste se crispe et fusille du regard l'homme qui s'est risqué à dire cela. Il ne prend pas la peine de poursuivre la discussion et, après s'être aspergé le visage d'eau fraîche, il quitte la salle d'eau en claquant lourdement la porte. Théodore l'attend, adossé contre le mur d'en face. Il a les sourcils froncés et le visage maladivement pâle.

— Tu vas mieux ? lance-t-il en glissant les yeux vers son poing, où Théodore a plus ou moins bandé les coupures de sa cravate grise.

Il hoche la tête et s'adosse à ses côtés.

— Une idée d'où pourrait être Astoria ?

Théodore soupire.

— Non, j'ai fouillé toutes les chambres de l'étage, elle n'est nulle part. Il faut qu'on aille dans celle de Pansy, elle a une carte avec nos clés géo-localisées.

— Nos clés ?

— Mmh, de chambre.

Haussant les sourcils, Drago s'apprête à reprocher cette surveillance avant de se mordre les lèvres, réalisant immédiatement que c'était inadéquat. Théodore continue de le fixer, et son regard cette fois se fait plus inspecteur que plein de compassion.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, là-dedans ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais engueulés violemment, vous deux. Asto, c'est ta princesse, tu aurais presque refusé un héritier si ça pouvait l'empêcher de vivre un accouchement, s'exclame-t-il soudainement, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

Drago se passe une main dans les cheveux, nerveusement, et continue de mordre sa lèvre inférieure, la détruisant consciencieusement.

— Drago, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Son ami s'est placé face à lui, et il a posé une main sur son épaule. Il se force à tourner la tête vers lui et croise ses prunelles inquiètes. Ils savent tous que ce n'est pas normal, ce qu'il se passe ce soir. Que Pansy, alitée, au bord de la mort, c'est insensé. Qu'Astoria et lui, en train de s'engueuler, c'est aussi crédible que Tracey qui arrêterait de les manipuler. Pourtant, la vérité lui reste en travers de la gorge. Il est incapable d'avouer ce qu'il sait. C'est trop gros, ça les détruirait tous.

Théodore laisse sa main glisser le long du bras de Drago.

— Tu ne me diras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Et Drago soupire, fermant brièvement les yeux avant de lâcher :

— Il faut qu'on retrouve Astoria. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse de conneries.

Alors ils courent, ils se précipitent vers la chambre de Pansy, et retrouvent leur cher groupe d'amis, tassés devant, les visages gris. Drago fronce les sourcils :

— Je sais que vous aviez une sale gueule avant qu'on parte, mais là c'est pire. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Daphné est prostrée dans les bras de Blaise, qui donne l'impression de pouvoir avaler tous les whiskeys du monde. Tracey et Liam, tout juste réveillé, sont figés, et Drago peut jurer n'avoir jamais vu un air de regret aussi intense que celui que la jeune femme porte à l'instant. Il se passe une main sur le visage et se tourne vers Théodore :

— Va chercher la carte, trouve Astoria, on est chambre 346. On a chacun une clé, tu devrais voir deux localisations. Et vous - Drago pointe du doigt les amorphes devant lui - qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus grave que Pansy mourante, que ma femme hystérique à cause d'une putain de catastrophe et qu'un anniversaire de mariage foiré, quelqu'un m'explique ?

— Une catastrophe ? balbutie Tracey, sortant de son coma.

Drago soupire profondément.

— C'est pas le moment pour ça. Il faut que... il faut que je parle avec Ethan d'abord.

— Avec Ethan ? s'exclame Blaise, le visage torturé. Qu'est-ce que tu peux dire à Ethan avant de nous en parler, à nous ?

Le blond tend nerveusement ses doigts, mordillant encore douloureusement sa lèvre inférieure. Il a le goût du sang qui coule doucement dans son palais, et ça le fait mordre encore davantage, pris d'une panique interne extrême.

— Tout, je peux tout lui dire. Mais là, maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire, bordel ?

— Ta belle-sœur est stérile, lâche brutalement Tracey. Tu peux nous dire ce que ce cher Ethan va t'apporter, maintenant ?

Liam roule des yeux en entendant sa très chère lâcher ces mots sans même penser à mal. Il se dit qu'elle se surpasse, ce soir. Drago, lui, détourne immédiatement son attention d'elle pour se focaliser sur le couple prostré, en face.

— C'est ça, le souci ? Tu es stérile ? Ha ! Ha, c'est ça le souci. C'est ça, qui est pire que tout. Ne pas avoir d'enfants. Ha !

Et Drago rit. Il rit, c'est nerveux, ça lui échappe, et il perd tout contrôle. Daphné est tellement choquée qu'elle en a arrêté de pleurer. Blaise s'est redressé, prêt à lui foutre une baffe méritée. Mais la douleur dans les yeux de son ami, la panique totale qu'il lit sur son visage, alors même que Drago vante son air de glace, le résout à le prendre par les épaules et s'exclamer :

— Drago, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Il rit encore, ça lui creuse l'estomac, il rigole et Théodore sort brusquement de la chambre de Pansy, l'air satisfait. Il hausse les sourcils en voyant l'état où est son ami et murmure :

— Ça y est, tu as pété les plombs ? On va savoir, maintenant, ce qui est la fin du monde ?

Drago essuie ses yeux, essuie le sang de ses lèvres, son corps se trémoussant encore légèrement.

— Elle est où ?

— À deux pas, je vais la chercher. Et toi, calme-toi tu veux ? Quand on revient, tu nous expliques tout. Et vu la tête que fait Daphné, tu te seras excusé, aussi, compris ?

Le Potionniste accuse le choc - Théodore est rarement en colère. Seulement, là, ses yeux sont gris et ses traits figés. Juste avant de partir, il lance en biais à la jeune femme :

— Et puis, tu sais, à l'hôpital nous développons une nouvelle technique pour la fertilisation.

Blaise se tourne vers lui, les mains levées :

— Comment tu sais ?

— Votre Médicomage a préféré m'informer, pour faire attention à vous si la situation craquait... J'ai foiré ma mission, on dirait, assène-t-il avec un regard noir pour Drago.

Le jeune homme se laisse tomber au sol, en plein milieu du hall, et prend son crâne entre ses mains. Il se balance un peu en avant, alors que tous l'observent d'un air paniqué. Drago ne se balance jamais en avant. Il ne se prend pas le crâne entre les mains. Il n'a pas de rire nerveux ni de crise de panique. Drago, c'est l'homme droit et fort, ici. Il ne peut pas péter les plombs. Des milliers de scénarios ignobles défilent dans leurs pensées, un par un, alors qu'ils essayent de comprendre ce qui l'a mené ici.

— Drago ?

Drago ne répond rien, ses poings seulement davantage serrés contre ses mèches blondes. Ethan. Il faut qu'il parle à Ethan. Il faut qu'il comprenne. Qu'il sache si c'est possible. S'il n'a pas halluciné. S'il était au courant. Et s'il l'était, bordel, pourquoi ne pas les avoir prévenus. Ils auraient peut-être pu... ils auraient eu le temps de... Ethan. Il rouvre les yeux brusquement et relève la tête.

— Où est Ethan ?

Sa voix est froide, bien trop calme. Blaise se demande combien d'ascenseurs émotionnels son ami va s'infliger ainsi, avant de faire une crise. Il décide de passer outre, parce que tout le monde va mal, ce soir, et qu'ils prendront soin d'eux après. Pour l'instant, il faut gérer la situation. Alors si la situation se gère par Ethan, Ethan doit se bouger.

— Il est allé se mettre dans le couloir entre le hall et la porte de Pansy. Je crois qu'il essaie de la persuader d'entrer. Je crois que c'est plus que du sexe, ce type, Drago.

Drago ne sait pas trop pourquoi il a rajouté cela. Est-ce que Blaise tente de le convaincre de ne pas lui péter le nez ? Est-ce qu'il fait le contraire ? Il n'en sait rien, mais il s'en fiche. Il veut juste lui parler. Il veut comprendre. Alors il se redresse, il respire profondément et lâche d'une voix glaciale :

— Vous ne bougez pas d'ici.

Tracey roule des yeux :

— Et où tu veux qu'on aille, beauté ?

Il la fusille du regard alors que Liam passe une main autour de ses épaules, l'approchant vers lui, murmurant quelques phrases à voix basse. Drago trace, et ouvre la porte du couloir de transition. Ethan est assis par terre, le front posé contre la lourde porte en bois qui conditionne l'accès à la chambre de Pansy. Il répète en boucle le nom de son amie, lui jurant qu'il voulait juste être auprès d'elle. Qu'il avait besoin d'être auprès d'elle. Pansy, Pansy, s'il te plaît, accepte-moi.

— Ethan.

La voix coupe le jeune homme alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relancer dans une énième supplication. Il se fige et redresse la tête, l'air digne. Drago reprend, d'une voix contrôlée :

— Ethan, je me fous de ce que tu lui as fait consommer, ou de ce qui vous lie, je m'en contre fous même. J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose. Il faut qu'on parle, tous les deux. En privé.

— Pourquoi en privé, Drago ?

La voix de Pansy s'élève, traversant magiquement les murs, résonnant bruyamment dans l'antichambre. Ethan se relève et, les traits tirés, rage :

— Tu vas leur répondre à tous, vraiment ? À Blaise, à Théodore, à Drago - mais pas à moi ? Tout le monde, sauf moi ?

— Pourquoi en privé, Drago ? répète la jeune femme, froidement.

Alors Drago respire profondément, répète la liste des ingrédients pour le Polynectar deux fois dans sa tête, respire à nouveau, et Pansy insiste. Pourquoi en privé, Drago ? Alors Drago fait deux pas en avant, et il ouvre brutalement la porte de la chambre, et il se dirige droit devant et regarde Pansy dans les yeux.

— Parce que Pansy, tu es empoisonnée. Et Pansy, ton poison date d'il y a dix ans. Et Pansy, j'ai le même dans mon sang. Alors, Pansy, si tu nous avais parlé avant, tu n'en serais pas là. Alors Pansy, j'ai décidé que tu n'avais pas le droit d'en savoir plus non plus, tant que je n'avais pas éclairci tout ça. Parce que c'est n'importe quoi, Pansy, parce qu'on va tous crever, Pansy.

Et la jeune femme se décompose, et Ethan se laisse tomber violemment sur une chaise, et Drago l'observe toujours aussi froidement.

— Alors maintenant, discutons voulez-vous ? Vous me faites tous perdre du temps, tu m'en as fait perdre des années, alors j'aimerais ne pas gâcher plus de secondes que nécessaires. Maintenant, Ethan, est-ce que tu connais la substance dans le sang de Pansy ? Oh, pas celle que tu lui as fait ingérer, bien évidemment, ta poudre de mandragore de qualité de merde, je m'en contrefous. Je parle de l'autre, celle qui fait coaguler son sang et cache très joliment le fait que tu lui as fait ingérer la poudre. Parce que cette substance, mon cher Ethan, elle fait revenir à la surface le poison qui m'intéresse. Alors, Ethan, tu m'en dis plus ?

Et Ethan ouvre grand les yeux, perdu, alors qu'il observe Pansy, qu'il voit le désespoir écrit sur son visage, et qu'il réfléchit, réfléchit, pour comprendre où veut en venir Drago. Il n'a rien mis, en plus de la salive, pas vrai ? Il ne se souvient plus, il a tellement bu, et ils se sont embrassés juste après, il était bien plus occupé à contrôler son petit Ethan qu'à se souvenir de ce spécial qu'il lui avait donné et...

— Ethan, s'il te plaît, réfléchis.

C'est la première fois qu'elle lui parle. Elle a le teint blafard, les yeux mouillés, et la voix qui tremble. Il se prend la tête entre les mains et réfléchit à tout son matos. Toutes ces conneries qu'il a données à Pansy.

— Il y a des pastilles de mandragore. Le truc que j'ai piqué, c'est une concoction de Fabian. J'ai aucune vue sur ça, je sais pas ce qu'il y met. Il voudra jamais nous dire, Pansy, c'est sa came, sa marque de fabrique. Il voudra jamais…

— Millicent le fera parler. Quoi d'autres ? interrompt sèchement Drago.

— Rien, vraiment. C'est souvent de la mandragore, des nuances, des créations autour de ça. Et… de la bave de Scroutt-à-Pétard.

— De la… bave de Scroutt-à-Pétard ? répète le Potionniste, circonspect.

Pansy grimace :

— Gracieux, pas vrai ?

Mais déjà, Drago l'ignore. Il réfléchit, à tous les ingrédients qu'il connaît, ce qui réagit avec la bave de Scroutt, avec la mandragore, avec d'autres drogues. Il se tourne vers Ethan et lâche :

— Il te reste de la came de Fabian ?

Ethan hoche la tête, fait un geste pour sortir la chercher mais Drago lève la main pour reprendre :

— Tu m'en amènes trois flacons. Tu vas me chercher Fabian. Tu le ramènes par la peau du cul, s'il le faut. Et tu me fais rentrer le groupe dans la chambre, aussi.

Ethan ouvre grand les yeux, un peu paniqué :

— Tous ? Je suis pas certain qu'ils m'écoutent, peut-être que tu…

— Maintenant.

Alors Ethan file, Pansy soupire et Drago se laisse tomber sur un bout du lit. Quel poison réagissait avec de la mandragore ? Et du Scroutt-à-pétard ? Salazar, du Scroutt-à-pétard. S'il était sauvé grâce à du Scroutt-à-pétard, son honneur ne s'en remettrait jamais.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Si vous n'avez pas tout compris, c'est normal. :mg: Tout sera explicité dans les prochains chapitres, ne vous en faites pas. On espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu en tout cas, et on vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre en compagnie de Tracey ! Des bisous :hug:


	6. Chapitre 6 - Tracey

**Note d'auteur** : Merci à **Arwengeld** pour sa review ! :hug:

On s'approche doucement mais sûrement de la fin, avec ce chapitre du point de vue de Tracey, qui ne la rendra pas spécialement plus sympathique à vos yeux, mais moi j'y peux rien je l'aime bien. XD Bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Cela fait bien dix minutes qu'ils attendent devant la chambre de Pansy, toujours aussi perdus que lorsque Drago y est entré. Ils ont entendu des éclats de voix indistincts, mais rien qui puisse les éclairer sur ce qui se passe. Toujours assise sur le sol dur, le dos appuyé au mur et un bras de Liam autour de ses épaules, Tracey évite consciencieusement de regarder Daphné. Elle met encore plus d'application à ignorer Blaise et ses œillades assassines.

Ça fait longtemps qu'elle sait que Daphné ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. Parce qu'elle est le genre de personnes observatrices qui peuvent déduire les faits à partir de quelques gestes. Le jour où Daphné a serré les mains autour de son ventre lorsqu'Astoria a annoncé être enceinte de Scorpius, elle a compris.

Elle n'aurait pas dû en parler ce soir. Blesser Blaise, oui, mais pas Daphné. La douce et adorable Daphné que personne ne peut réellement haïr. Impossible de détester un si joli visage et une naïveté si désarmante. Pourtant, elle l'a meurtrie en même temps que son mari. Jusqu'où ira sa rancœur idiote ?

Elle veut s'excuser, s'amender et se répandre en chuchotements désolés, mais les mots sont bloqués dans sa gorge. L'étreinte de Liam ne l'aide pas. Elle n'a que plus envie encore de se blottir contre lui et d'oublier tout ça, de fermer les yeux, de dormir et d'oublier tout le mal qu'elle prend souvent plaisir à répandre autour d'elle. Ce n'est pas normal d'être comme ça, pas vrai ? Elle s'est souvent rassurée en se disant que si elle aimait sourire à la douleur des autres, c'est parce que leur souffrance faisait écho à la sienne. Mais ce soir, ça ne suffit plus.

La porte de Pansy s'ouvre soudain à la volée. Ethan en sort, plus pâle encore que tout à l'heure. Il leur aurait annoncé le décès de sa chère et tendre que Tracey n'en aurait pas été spécialement étonnée.

— Drago vous demande à l'intérieur, dit-il nerveusement. Tous. Et je dois aller chercher…

Il fait un geste vague de la main sans prendre la peine de finir sa phrase et quitte le couloir à grands pas. Ils le regardent partir d'un air un peu sonné, perdus, sans savoir s'ils ont envie d'avoir la vérité ou s'ils préfèrent continuer à vivre dans le mensonge.

Blaise est le premier à se lever. Il soulève Daphné sans effort et la soutient alors qu'elle vacille sur ses talons hauts. Tracey est déjà sur ses pieds avant que Liam ait la mauvaise idée de l'imiter. Elle n'a pas besoin qu'on l'aide à se relever. Elle n'a pas besoin d'aide tout court. Contrairement à Daphné, elle peut rester forte en toutes circonstances.

Elle suit le couple jusque dans la chambre de Pansy. Cette dernière est allongée sur son lit, presque aussi blanche que ses draps et les traits tirés. Quant à Drago, il fait les cents pas, les sourcils froncés et marmonnant une suite de mots incompréhensibles.

Daphné s'assoit près de son amie et lui serre la main si fort que les jointures de ses doigts blanchissent. Blaise se laisse tomber à côté d'elle, incapable de se décoller de sa femme plus de quelques secondes. Tracey prend place dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné. Elle essaye de se faire oublier. Elle a à peine conscience de la présence de Liam, assis sur l'accoudoir.

— Tu ne vas rien nous dire, hein ? laisse échapper Blaise d'un ton fatigué, désabusé.

— Silence, réplique Drago. Je réfléchis.

Tracey suit ses allers-retours d'un regard vide. La question de Blaise était idiote. Bien sûr que Drago ne leur dira rien. Pas tant qu'il ne saura pas lui-même avec précision tous les tenants et aboutissants de ce qui semble le tracasser. Il a toujours été comme ça. Il étudie le problème avec soin avant de proposer une solution qu'il estime sûre et fiable. Aujourd'hui ne sera pas une exception.

L'air sombre, Drago sort de ses poches sept flacons vides, qu'il aligne avec soin sur la coiffeuse, avant de sortir sa baguette et de les étiqueter l'un après l'autre. Tracey a toutes les peines du monde à garder un visage impassible lorsqu'elle voit leurs sept prénoms écrits nettement sur chaque fiole. Blaise, Daphné, Pansy, Millicent, Théodore, Drago, et le sien. Liam s'agite à ses côtés et ouvre la bouche, mais avant qu'il ait pu prononcer une parole, Ethan est de retour, le frère et la sœur Bulstrode sur les talons.

Millicent a des traces de larmes sur son visage et un air maladif. Elle ne cesse de triturer les manches de son pull tout en mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure. Tracey a du mal à détourner les yeux de ses poignets soigneusement dissimulés. Elle doit être une des seules ici à savoir ce que cache le vêtement. Des traces de honte dont Millicent n'a jamais voulu parler à personne. Elle est l'une de ceux qui a été le moins touché par la guerre. Elle n'a perdu aucun proche, n'a pas combattu et a été une des premières graciée. Paradoxalement, c'est celle qui en a récolté le plus de traumatismes. Tracey n'a jamais pu s'empêcher de la mépriser pour ça. Ce soir, elle ne ressent que de la gêne et une vague culpabilité pour ne pas l'avoir soutenue.

— Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? s'inquiète Daphné. Tu as disparu au moins une heure, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Millicent serre les lèvres et acquiesce sans prononcer un mot, les yeux fixés sur ses ongles.

— On parlait, répond Fabian. On a fait des bêtises, Parkinson ?

Sa voix aux accents moqueurs fait passer un éclair de rage dans les prunelles d'Ethan, qui serre les poings, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Drago le coupe dans son élan avant que les choses ne dégénèrent, toujours concentré sur ce qu'il a dans la tête.

— Où sont Théodore et Astoria ?

— Je ne les ai pas trouvés, marmonne Ethan.

— Va me les chercher, c'est urgent. Fouille tout l'hôtel si besoin.

— Pas besoin, on est là.

C'est Théodore qui a parlé. Il tente de paraître serein, mais Tracey perçoit immédiatement la tension dans sa voix. Elle se redresse, tous ses sens en alerte. Théodore a toujours été celui qu'elle a eu le plus de mal à lire. Il est aussi lisse qu'une plaque de marbre, impossible ou presque à déchiffrer. Voilà pourquoi elle prend tant de plaisir à lui rappeler ce qu'elle sait. Le faire sortir de ses gonds est si facile. Elle a juste à évoquer son petit secret et le tour est joué.

Comme d'habitude, son visage ne reflète rien. Ou alors de manière si imperceptible qu'elle doit sûrement être la seule à le voir. Le coin droit de sa bouche est légèrement crispé, son regard un peu fixe et ses traits trop figés. Derrière lui, Astoria est l'incarnation même du désespoir. C'est à peine si elle regarde son mari avant de s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce à même le sol, les bras enroulés atour de ses genoux, dans une douleur évidente qui met tout le monde mal à l'aise.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis convié à cette petite réunion ? demande alors Fabian, sèchement.

Drago l'ignore et tend la main vers Ethan.

— Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Sous les yeux intrigués de tout le monde, Ethan dépose dans la paume de Drago deux fioles. La première est remplie d'une poudre verte, la seconde d'un liquide bleu sombre.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Daphné d'un ton anxieux.

— Poudre de mandragore et bave de Scroutt-à-Pétard, répond Pansy dans un souffle.

Tracey voit les yeux de Daphné s'agrandir, et elle sait ce qu'elle pense sans avoir besoin d'utiliser la Légilimencie. Comment Pansy a-t-elle pu s'injecter ces substances dans le corps de son plein gré ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être naïve. Millicent a choisi les lames pour exacerber sa souffrance, Pansy s'est perdue dans la drogue. Blaise protège sa femme de tous les maux et encaisse les coups, Théodore s'agrippe à une plaie douloureuse qui ne veut pas se refermer, Drago ne survit que grâce à Astoria et Scorpius, et Tracey les observe en distillant son venin quand elle en a besoin. Daphné, elle, vit dans une bulle d'innocence que rien ne semble pouvoir crever.

— Parfait, marmonne Drago en posant les deux flacons à côté des sept autres encore vides. Tu as le reste ?

Ethan jette un regard nerveux à Fabian avant de s'exécuter. Il lui donne trois nouvelles fioles contenant un liquide à la couleur brun doré. Aussitôt, les yeux de Fabian se chargent d'orage et il se jette en avant.

— Si tu les veux, il va falloir payer.

Millicent, sous le choc, ouvre la bouche sans parvenir à articuler un son. Elle a toujours été si crédule sur son petit frère, toujours à croire qu'il suit les autres comme un mouton, alors que c'est lui le meneur. La vérité doit lui faire l'effet d'un poing dans l'estomac.

— Tu…, dit-elle finalement. C'est toi qui…

— Oui, Milli, c'est moi qui, grince-t-il avec exaspération. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu être assez sotte pour ne pas le savoir avant.

La jeune femme accuse le coup. Prise d'un haut-le-cœur, elle se détourne. Ils ne voient plus que son dos et ses épaules secouées de sanglots. Cela ne fait que renforcer leur malaise. Personne ne se déplace pour la consoler. Millicent a toujours souffert en silence, et de voir sa douleur étalée aux yeux de tous ne les rend pas plus compatissants. Juste gênés. Fabian la regarde avec un certain mépris avant de recentrer son attention sur Drago, toujours furieux.

— C'est ma came. Tu en as besoin, parfait. Mais ça va te coûter cher.

— Combien ?

Le ton de Drago est froid et indifférent. Comme si Fabian n'était qu'un insecte sur sa chaussure, un obstacle gênant dont il doit se débarrasser.

— Cinquante Gallions.

En entendant le montant exorbitant, Tracey avale sa salive de travers et ne peut retenir un toussotement. Elle est à peine surprise lorsque Drago sort sa bourse et tend sans rechigner les cinquante pièces d'or à Fabian. Elle a assisté à ce genre de scènes toute sa scolarité, les riches Sang-Pur qui clignent à peine des yeux devant des prix qu'elle a toujours trouvés indécents. Même aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle gagne sa vie bien mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, elle n'a pas le même rapport à l'argent qu'eux. C'est ce genre d'évènements qui lui donnent le sentiment d'être détachée des autres, de ne pas faire partie de leur groupe. Tracey, le vilain petit canard de Sang-mêlé, pauvre et obligée d'avoir un certain sens de la répartie pour s'en sortir et se démarquer. Encore maintenant elle a l'impression que cette étiquette est collée sur son front.

Fabian empoche l'argent et s'apprête à tourner les talons, mais Drago l'arrête d'un geste.

— Tu restes ici.

— Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner.

— Fabian, s'il te plaît…

La voix faible et hachée de Millicent lui fait à peine tourner la tête. A voir l'indifférence avec laquelle il traite sa sœur, Tracey aurait pu jurer qu'ils ne sont pas du même sang tous les deux, mais leur ressemblance physique parle d'elle-même.

— Cinq minutes, finit par lâcher le jeune homme, la mâchoire contractée.

Il s'éloigne de quelques pas et s'adosse au mur d'en face, le plus loin possible de son aînée. Il refuse toujours de la regarder. Ses yeux sombres sont fixés sur Drago, qui dépose les trois flacons de drogue sur son plan de travail improvisé avec des gestes précis.

— J'ai besoin d'un dernier élément, dit-il calmement. Si vous pouviez tous tendre vos bras.

— Pourquoi ? demande Daphné d'un ton anxieux.

— Arrêtez de poser des questions et faites-le.

Ils échangent tous des regards inquiets. Théodore est le premier à s'exécuter et son expression résignée ne rassure pas Tracey. Elle voit des larmes couler de nouveau sur le visage d'Astoria, qui se cache immédiatement derrière ses bras croisés pour pleurer en silence. Puis c'est au tour de Blaise, Daphné, Pansy, qui ferme les yeux, Millicent, craintive. Tracey est la dernière à s'exécuter, sous leurs regards insistants. Elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas fait si Liam n'avait pas pressé son épaule en un geste rassurant. Quoiqu'il se passe, elle sait qu'elle ne sera pas seule.

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge, lève sa baguette et l'agite sans prononcer une parole. Durant quelques secondes, rien ne se passe. Puis ils grimacent tous en un bel ensemble lorsqu'ils sentent comme une piqûre au niveau de la veine de leurs poignets. Six filets de sang s'élèvent dans l'air, chacun se dirigeant vers le flacon marqué de leurs noms. Lorsque ceux-ci sont remplis, Drago met fin à son sortilège et les rebouche soigneusement.

— Tu nous expliques ? demande Blaise en pressant l'endroit de la blessure pour l'empêcher de saigner.

— J'ai besoin de faire quelques tests, répond succinctement Drago.

Son propre sang remplit peu à peu sa fiole, sous les regards inquiets de ses amis. Seuls les sanglots de plus en plus rapprochés d'Astoria brisent le silence tendu.

— Des tests pour quoi ? s'impatiente Tracey. On a le droit de savoir, Drago.

— L'une de ces substances est un catalyseur, lance-t-il, comme si cela expliquait tout, en désignant la drogue de Fabian, la mandragore et la bave de Scroutt.

— Un quoi ? relève Millicent, perdue.

— Un accélérateur de réaction, répond Théodore.

— Tu sais.

L'affirmation de Blaise n'a rien d'une question. Il fixe Théo avec une intensité qui réveillent la rancœur et la rage de Tracey. Elle pince les lèvres pour s'empêcher de dire une bêtise. Quelque chose qu'elle regretterait le lendemain, une fois complètement dessaoulée et reposée. Elle est morte de fatigue et tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est aller dormir et oublier cette soirée sinistre.

— Tu sais ce que nous cache Drago, répète Blaise.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se défend tranquillement Théodore.

Un léger tressaillement de la lèvre, une main gênée qui gratte son oreille. Autant de signes que Blaise semble interpréter aussi bien que Tracey.

— Me prends pas pour un con, Théo. Drago a tout dit à Astoria et elle te l'a répété à toi. Je l'ai vu dès que tu es entré dans la pièce. Alors qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez bordel ?

— Tu l'as remarqué dès qu'il est arrivé, hein. On dirait que tu n'as d'yeux que pour lui, dis donc.

Le fiel est sorti de sa bouche sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. C'est trop tard pour le retirer à présent. A vrai dire, elle n'arrive pas à le regretter entièrement. Parce qu'elle en a marre Tracey, d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Parfois, elle a même l'impression de compter encore moins que Millicent. Elle a toujours eu la sensation d'être moins soudée au groupe que le reste d'entre eux. Parce qu'ils ont tous quelque chose qui les lie les uns aux autres. Blaise est marié à Daphné, la sœur d'Astoria, qui est mariée à Drago, Pansy a été la demoiselle d'honneur, Théo le témoin. Elle, elle n'est rien. Rien d'autre que la fille qui a étudié avec eux il y a dix ans.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Tracey ? demande naïvement Daphné.

— Je dis juste que ton mari est souvent très attentif aux moindres faits et gestes de son ancien témoin.

Liam chuchote son prénom à son oreille mais elle l'ignore. Elle rive ses yeux à ceux de Théodore, qui se sont assombris au sous-entendu. Sans qu'elle puisse le retenir, un rictus provocateur se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle est incapable d'arrêter ce qu'elle a commencé. Pas alors qu'ils sont là devant elle à étaler leur amitié écœurante.

— Tu ferais bien de la fermer, gronde Théodore.

— Non, moi je veux qu'elle continue, rétorque Blaise en se levant brusquement. J'en ai assez de ces sous-entendus. Dis-nous clairement ce que tu veux dire par-là.

— Je ne fais que constater les faits, dit-elle légèrement avec un haussement d'épaules. Vous avez toujours été très… proches, tous les deux.

Elle jette un regard moqueur à Théo, qui se crispe. Elle lit la panique dans son regard et cela ne fait que l'amuser davantage. Elle l'a toujours détesté, Théo. Il est celui vers qui tout le monde se tourne en cas de soutien. Celui qui a eu la chance d'avoir une nuit, alcoolisée certes, mais une nuit quand même, une nuit sans conséquence qu'on ne lui a jamais reproché ; alors qu'elle n'en a eu aucune. Rien d'autre que de l'indifférence et des milliers de pics dans le cœur à chaque instant de la journée.

— Arrête-toi-là, la menace Théodore en s'approchant. Sinon…

— Sinon quoi ? le provoque-t-elle de nouveau.

— Ca suffit, les coupe Drago d'une voix glaciale. On a vraiment autre chose à…

— La ferme, Drago, l'interrompt à son tour Blaise. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais bien que vous me cachez quelque chose, tous les deux. Je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure. Quel secret est-ce que tu lui as promis de garder Tracey ? Je sais que ça me concerne, dis-le moi. Tout de suite.

Tracey ne le regarde pas. Elle affronte Théodore du regard, pèse le pour et le contre. Elle veut lui faire mal, le blesser, d'une manière affreusement égoïste. Elle sait qu'il ne sera pas le seul à souffrir, mais pour l'instant elle s'en fiche. Tout ce à quoi elle pense c'est l'image qui lui brûle la rétine depuis huit ans. C'est idiot de garder une telle rancœur pour une amourette d'étudiante. Mais elle a toujours été comme ça, Tracey. Elle se souvient de tout et elle ne pardonne rien.

Ce soir est enfin venu l'heure de la vengeance. Elle l'a attendue si longtemps. C'était amusant de faire planer la menace au-dessus de la tête de Théodore, prête à tomber à tout moment, mais tous les bons moments ont une fin. Le goût amer de la revanche envahit sa bouche, et elle sait qu'elle ne saura pas se contenir. Théo semble le comprendre car il s'avance avec la ferme intention de la faire taire.

— Tu as baisé Théo, crache-t-elle, avec toute la haine dont elle est capable.

Quatre mots qui figent tout le monde d'effroi. Théodore est à deux pas d'elle, immobile, les traits figés de désespoir. Le choc se lit sur tous les visages. Les yeux de Daphné se sont agrandis, la main de Pansy s'est serrée autour de la sienne avec force. Blaise ne paraît pas en croire ses oreilles.

— Quoi ? bredouille-t-il.

— Le soir de tes dix-neuf ans, poursuit Tracey, la bouche sèche mais décidée à vomir toute la vérité ce soir. On était encore complètement bousillé par la guerre. Daphné était pas là, t'as bu comme un trou. Et à la fin de la soirée je vous ai vus. Dans ta chambre. Tellement bourré que t'as tout oublié. Pas lui.

Lorsqu'elle se tait, le silence pesant qui envahit la pièce l'étouffe. Elle voit dans les yeux de Blaise son besoin de hurler que c'est faux, que tout son corps rejette ce qu'elle vient de dire. Son regard désespéré tente de s'accrocher à Théo, mais ses épaules tombantes sont plus parlantes que mille mots.

Daphné, sous le choc, hébétée, ne réagit pas. Et une fois de plus, Tracey se sent coupable de lui infliger ça. Un sentiment qui se mélange au plaisir délicieux d'avoir enfin dit ce qui lui pèse sur le cœur depuis tant d'années.

Des coups frappés contre la porte les font tous sursauter. C'est Drago qui se ressaisit le premier et ouvre le battant. Sur le seuil, le cousin de Blaise qui s'occupe du bar ce soir, visiblement essoufflé.

— Désolé de vous déranger, on m'a dit en bas que tout le monde était ici.

Enzo avise les visages choqués et anéantis autour de lui, les sourcils froncés, mais Drago ne lui laisse pas le temps de poser de questions.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Le type qui est venu avec eux.

Il désigne d'un geste Ethan, pâle et affalé contre le mur, le regard rivé sur Pansy, et Fabian, toujours adossé au mur et impassible.

— Loris ?

— Ouais, lui. Vous devriez venir voir.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Nan, cette fin ne voulait absolument pas dire que je ne savais pas comment finir mon chapitre, je vous assure. XD

En tout cas on espère que ça vous a plu, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre de Julia du point de vue de Daphné, qui vous expliquera tout bien comme il faut ! Bonne fin de semaine à vous ! :hug:


	7. Chapitre 7 - Daphné

**Note d'auteur** : Merci tout plein à **zuzulachouette** , **Arwengeld** et **Fairyfish** pour leurs adorables reviews ! *hug*

 **Note de Julia** : Coucou les amis, ici Julia ! Merci pour vos reviews sur ces derniers chapitres, elles font un plaisir fou à lire. On a ici le dernier arc de cette fanfiction, le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue... eh oui, déjà, c'est fou comme ça passe vite !

J'espère vraaaaiment que ce dénouement vous convaincra et que vous adhérerez à notre imagination et tout ce qu'elle a de tordu ! On attend plus que tout votre avis sur ce chapitre presque final, j'espère vraiment que ma petite Daphné va vous plaire.

Je vous embrasse fort et, pour la dernière fois pour moi, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y a un moment de flou dans la pièce, alors que chacun tente de donner un sens à tout ce qui vient d'arriver. Enzo est toujours sur le pas de la porte, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Drago s'est pincé le nez, levant les yeux au ciel, avant de faire un geste de la main vers les autres hommes dans la pièce :

— Je dois gérer les tests, débrouillez-vous sans moi.

Daphné ressert sa main sur celle de Pansy lorsque Théo pose son regard sur Blaise et que celui-ci se tourne aussitôt vers elle, comme pour s'assurer que ça allait, qu'il peut la quitter et le suivre. Son sourire s'étrangle dans sa gorge mais ça doit faire l'affaire, parce que Blaise caresse sa joue et se met à courir pour quitter la pièce. Il prend Fabian avec lui, l'empoignant avant même que Drago ait le temps de riposter. Grognant, le blond finit par se concentrer à nouveau sur ses fioles et Daphné respire profondément. Ils entendent, depuis le hall, Enzo expliquer que l'autre abruti s'est mis à faire un spectacle au milieu de la salle, et qu'il en profite pour propager de la mandragore dans l'air. Encore quelques minutes de ces conneries et tout le monde devient son client pour les cinq prochaines années, grogne-t-il. Au mot Mandragore, Daphné pose ses yeux sur sa main, qui serre à l'en faire devenir blanche celle de Pansy, et doucement, elle la relâche. Elle sent son amie s'agiter - seulement, alors qu'elle s'attend à ce qu'elle murmure son nom, à ce qu'elle cherche son soutien, la brune épuisée lâche d'une voix faible le nom de l'autre.

— Ethan…

Alors Daphné ferme douloureusement les yeux, avant de s'éloigner un peu. Ethan est aussitôt près de Pansy, il attend cet appel depuis le tout début, et aux tremblements de ses doigts, Daphné comprend qu'il a besoin de la toucher, de la sentir vivante, de la sentir l'aimer pour aller mieux. Pansy relève les coins de la bouche, autant qu'elle peut, et murmure :

— Regarde dans quel état je te mets, chéri.

Ethan lui prend le visage entre les mains et dépose un baiser sur son front, sur son nez ; Daphné détourne les yeux, ils ont besoin de leur moment. Quand est-ce qu'ils sont devenus aussi proches, quand est-ce que Pansy l'insolente est-elle tombée amoureuse d'un camé ? Elle sent un pic la lancer au cœur et elle décide de se relever, elle sait que ça ne va pas tarder.

Tracey est toujours avachie dans le fauteuil, apathique. Elle n'a pas eu la jouissance qu'elle cherchait, son coup d'éclat est retombé. Daphné la toise, d'en haut, elle se demande comment elle a pu tomber aussi bas, comment ils en sont arrivés à se faire autant mal, mais le pic se fait de plus en plus violent et elle a besoin de sortir, maintenant. D'une voix ferme mais douce, un peu rêveuse, comme toujours avec eux, Daphné s'exclame :

— Il faut que je passe dans ma chambre. J'ai besoin de cinq minutes seule, s'il vous plaît.

Ils ne répliquent rien, parce que l'innocence de Daphné vient de se fissurer et qu'elle a besoin de se re-calibrer, après tout. Astoria se contente de lui adresser un sourire mouillé, Drago hoche la tête en lui demandant de ne pas tarder. En sortant, elle voit Astoria venir se caler contre son époux et murmurer un pardon. Les autres sont ailleurs, dans leur monde, à s'oublier. Ils ne la remarquent pas sortir, saisir sa carte et murmurer « La Numéro Une ». Elle traverse la porte magique et arrive dans sa chambre.

Aussitôt, la pression dans son cœur se fait plus intense. Elle la sent qui se comprime, elle sent son ventre qui lui remonte dans la gorge, elle sent son esprit qui se secoue dans tous les sens. On aurait pu croire à une crise de panique, mais Daphné est bien trop calme dans ses mouvements. Elle commence par enlever sa longue robe de soirée et enfile une robe en coton, toute blanche toute épurée. Elle a besoin de se savoir propre, sage et gentille quand elle se sent ainsi. Elle remonte ses cheveux en un chignon, et ses deux mèches de devant retombent inévitablement. Elle est obligée de s'asseoir alors que la pression dans sa cage thoracique se fait plus violente encore, et sa main se serre sur sa baguette en bois d'érable. Un bois souple, un peu sucré, doux et gentil, comme elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Douce, innocente Daphné, qui survit à la guerre, qui survit à l'horreur, qui survit à tout sans rien comprendre, sans rien accepter. Sa main se crispe sur sa baguette et, douloureusement, elle hurle alors que son esprit reprend alors connaissance de tout.

Les flashs l'assaillent, et elle tremble, elle hurle alors qu'elle voit Théodore et Blaise l'un contre l'autre, son époux embrasser son ami avec langueur, avec amour presque, et elle hurle alors que l'image de Pansy vomissant ses tripes lui revient à l'esprit, Pansy qui se tâte constamment l'intérieur du coude, terrifiée qu'on remarque les bleus des piqûres, Pansy qui se mord les lèvres toutes les six heures avant de quitter la salle précipitamment, et qui revient les yeux flottants. Elle a ses flashs qui lui reviennent, et d'autres encore, d'autres plus violents, plus terribles, d'autres qu'elle aurait aimé détruire, qu'elle aurait aimé brûler et oublier, oublier à vie.

Seulement, l'oubli, elle n'y arrive qu'à moitié.

Ses cris s'arrêtent alors que son esprit se calme. Elle se souvient de tout. Tout d'un coup, c'est douloureux. Cette soirée a été terrible pour son innocence. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, à vouloir tout remettre sur le tapis, à vouloir expliquer les problèmes de chacun, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne veulent pas simplement oublier, comme elle oublie. Oublier, bordel. Daphné laisse sa tête retomber contre le fauteuil et soupire profondément.

D'un geste de sa baguette, elle fait apparaître son Memorium, en gémissant devant toute l'horreur qui lui revient sous les yeux. C'est alors que Blaise ouvre la porte en s'exclamant qu'ils ont coincé cet abruti de Loris et épuré la pièce pour libérer les gens de l'emprise de la Mandragore.

Et chacun se fige en voyant l'autre.

Blaise hoquette en voyant son épouse, le visage ravagé de larmes, et surtout, surtout, il voit cette bibliothèque à souvenirs devant elle. Daphné hoquette en voyant son époux, le visage tiré de fatigue et le choc sur ses rides. Dix ans, qu'elle lui cache cela, dix ans, et cette soirée, encore, met tout à mal.

Elle soupire et laisse tomber son bras sur son ventre, se refusant à cacher ce qu'elle faisait. Tant pis, il ne la lâchera pas maintenant. Il a compris. Elle l'a bien vu, à son regard sombre, elle le devine bien, connaissant son intelligence, sa vivacité. Personne ne peut être aussi innocent, personne - il y a toujours un peu de quelque chose pour aider. Certains, la drogue. Elle, les souvenirs. Il n'a pas besoin de demander quoique ce soit, elle commence aussitôt à parler.

— J'ai commencé en septième année. On nous en a parlé en cours, j'ai trouvé ça utile. J'ai toujours eu horreur des gens qui se font du mal, des guerres et des blessures qui nous entachent. Au début, j'enlevais simplement le souvenir, les images de mon esprit. Seulement, on sait toujours qu'ils existent, on se souvient les avoir vécus. Quand mes parents sont morts, j'ai commencé à chercher pour oublier, oublier vraiment. Je n'y arrivais pas. Aucun sort ne marchait. Et puis... quand je t'ai vu, ce soir-là, j'ai été obligée. Tu étais mon âme sœur, mon sauveur, j'avais besoin de toi entier, de toi dévoué à moi. Je ne pouvais pas supporter les souvenirs si je ne t'avais pas à moi, Blaise.

Sa voix se brise sur ses mots et Daphné est obligée de fermer les yeux, quelques instants. Elle sent Blaise qui s'approche, mais elle se crispe et refuse le contact. Elle doit tout avouer, tout annoncer avant de se laisser englober encore dans son amour, son pardon, son aura de Blaise.

— J'ai fait des recherches. Des dizaines de sortilège existent, et des potions, et des pierres précieuses, et je recherchais. J'ai trouvé, finalement, un vieux sortilège. C'est de la magie blanche, de la bonne magie, de celles des guérisseurs des temps anciens, là pour apaiser l'âme des enfants qui en ont trop vu. Ce n'est vraiment rien de méchant. J'enfermais mes souvenirs dans mon Memorium, et je les oubliais. Je n'avais plus cette trace dans mon esprit, qui les rappelait à moi - non, j'étais totalement innocente, totalement vierge d'horreur. Ça m'a sauvé, Blaise. J'ai tout oublié. Tout ce qui marque, tout ce qui change, tout ce qui fait du mal, j'ai oublié. Il y a deux conditions à ce sortilège : j'étais obligée de t'emprisonner avec moi. Tu es le garant de mon âme, de mon innocence. Je suis tordue, Blaise, tellement tordue, mais je ne peux pas y arriver sans toi. Alors tu es garant du sortilège, tant que tu es à mes côtés, il reste en place. C'est pour ça que... Pour Théo, l'oubli, c'est pour ça que tu ne te rappelles pas. La deuxième condition, c'est la douleur. Tous les ans, à la même date, j'ai cette douleur dans le cœur, ça me terrasse, c'est mon corps qui se réapproprie la peine. C'est le renouvellement du sortilège. Seulement, il se brise dès que mon esprit entend quelque chose qui lui rappelle ce qui lui est caché. D'habitude, ce n'est pas assez fort — ce soir, seulement, vous vous êtes dépassés.

Daphné se tait alors et rouvre les yeux. Blaise est en face d'elle, et elle tremble du dégoût qu'elle lit dans ses yeux.

— Tu savais ?

Elle respire profondément, elle respire encore, elle calme son cœur. Blaise ne peut pas la regarder comme ça, c'est impossible, ça ne les représente pas. Ils s'aiment, à vie, peu importe ce qui leur arrivera. Pas vrai, mon amour ? Pourtant il reprend, sa voix à peine contrôlée :

— Tu savais, pour Pansy ? Tu savais, pour Millicent ? Pour Théo ? Pour tout le monde, pour tout ce qui nous arrive, on aurait pu s'organiser, on aurait pu se sauver, parce que tu savais !

— Je sais tellement de choses, Blaise, personne ne peut vivre avec ça. Vous me pensiez innocente, vous ne faisiez pas attention à vos gestes et vos paroles devant moi. Je comprenais tout, j'associais tout, comment tu voulais que j'y survive moi !

— En nous parlant ? En nous disant la vérité ! En nous aidant, bordel de merde ! Pansy aurait pu mourir ce soir ! Pansy aurait pu crever et toi - TOI - tu voulais simplement être l'innocente ?

Daphné ne dit rien, elle place ses mains devant son visage et pleure. Elle sait qu'elle est horrible, la plus horrible de tous.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre, Daphné ?

Elle ne répond rien, elle fait simplement tourner son Memorium, elle le laisse voir tout ce qu'elle cache. Tout ce qu'elle aurait dû dire. Blaise inspire, profondément, et touche du bout des doigts la bibliothèque à souvenirs. Il y en a des dizaines. Il frémit en voyant un « Blaise fait l'amour à Théo » s'étaler sur la fiole sous ses yeux. Il ne peut pas faire l'amour à Théo, il ne l'aime pas. Il le baise, pendant une soirée trop alcoolisée, peut-être, mais il ne lui fait pas l'amour. La voix de Daphné s'élève alors, vidée de toute sensation :

— C'était le lendemain matin, t'étais encore un peu trop heureux, et tu dormais dans ses bras. Il te regardait comme je te regarde, Théo, il te regardait peut-être avec encore plus d'amour que moi. Il te caressait la joue, et tu t'es réveillé, et tu l'as embrassé. Tu l'as embrassé avec langueur, avec douceur, pas comme on embrasse un plan cul regretté. Et tu sais ce que tu lui as dit, Blaise ? Tu lui as dit que si t'avais su, ça aurait tellement pu être lui, tous les matins dans ses bras. Tu lui as dit qu'il serait le seul à te faire regretter ce mariage prématuré. Tu aurais pu lui dire que tu l'aimais plus que tu ne m'as jamais aimé, ça aurait été la même, Blaise.

Son époux ne dit rien, il a la tête qui tourne et il sent son cœur le tirailler à son tour. Il réalise qu'elle ne le fait plus garant, qu'il n'est plus son sauveur, et il hoquette de douleur. Ça lui revient. Ça lui revient, cet amour d'adolescent, cette Daphné douce et un peu froide, un peu prude, qui se réchauffait sous ses doigts. Ça lui revient, leur première fois, et lui qui se dit que ça doit être ça l'amour. Il voit la tristesse et l'acceptation dans les yeux de Théodore quand il lui en parle pour la première fois, excité de son nouvel amour. Il voit les gestes qu'il avait avec Théodore, autrefois, soi-disant parce qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis, que c'était normal. Il revoit Daphné le jour où il la demande en mariage, parce que la guerre va trop vite et qu'il ne veut pas mourir sans avoir officialisé ce qu'il pense être une relation d'âme sœur. Il revoit Théo, dans leur coloc, leur quotidien, et Daphné touche de douceur dans ce cocon. Et il revoit cette nuit-là, où il a bu, un peu, pas trop, suffisamment pour qu'on le pense mort. Il se revoit regarder Théo et se dire qu'il préfère ses lèvres rêches à celles charnues de son épouse. Il se revoit, le lendemain, puis quelques heures après avec Daphné, comme si de rien n'était. Il revoit tout ça, et ça le brise en deux. Dix ans de sa vie, qui s'échappent en fumée, qui ne deviennent que mensonges.

— Tu n'avais pas le droit, lâche-t-il d'une voix brisée.

— Je sais. Mais j'avais besoin de toi, Blaise.

— Toi non plus, tu ne m'aimes pas.

— Blaise... sa voix est douloureuse alors qu'elle est incapable d'en dire plus.

— On ne s'aime pas, Daphné. Tu avais juste besoin de moi. On pensait s'aimer. On pensait...

Au bord de la crise de panique, Blaise respire profondément et ouvre à nouveau les yeux, vrillant ses pupilles dans celles de Daphné.

— Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre, Daphné ?

Lentement, alors qu'elle tourne le Memorium vers lui, Blaise lit ce qui s'étale sur les fioles rangées là. Et, aussitôt, toute couleur quitte son visage. Il respire, une fois, deux fois, profondément, avant d'attraper sa baguette pour appeler aussitôt Drago. Daphné l'observe faire sans rien dire. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils en arriveraient là. Qu'ils seraient tous mis au courant. Daphné se demande s'ils vont la haïr. Si Pansy va accepter de la revoir. Si Blaise va demander le divorce. Si elle va se retrouver seule.

Elle se demande aussi, si elle avait été plus courageuse, si leurs vies auraient été plus belles.

Elle a le regard vide quand Drago arrive, paniqué, avec un parchemin sur lequel est écrit cinq noms. Elle les connaît déjà. Daphné, Blaise, Théodore, Pansy et Drago. Eux cinq, toujours, à la vie à la mort. C'était peut-être ça, dont elle rêvait. Une mort ensemble, dans quelques années, quand le poison aurait fait effet.

Parce que, ça aussi, elle savait. Elle savait qu'au Manoir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait assuré ses arrières. Elle avait entendu Bellatrix en parler, toute excitée, si heureuse d'être au courant. Il y avait un sort, dans le Manoir, un maléfice qui leur empoisonnait le corps peu à peu, et qui s'inscrirait définitivement en eux si Le Seigneur venait à mourir. La seule façon d'en réchapper, c'était de poursuivre sa mission. Sa noble mission. Ils auraient commencé à comprendre quand les plus vieux Mangemorts seraient décédés, peu naturellement. Ils auraient recherché, et ils auraient trouvé ce maléfice, ce poison dans leur corps, alors ils auraient redonné du zèle à la mission, pour survivre. Survivre, encore et toujours survivre. Daphné ne voulait plus vivre pour survivre. Elle a décidé de ne rien dire, de le classer aussi, ce souvenir-là. Elle a eu peur qu'ils se décident à suivre le Lord, s'ils apprenaient d'où venait le poison. Elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence, la guerre. Il fallait qu'ils comprennent.

Sa voix est brisée quand elle finit de parler, s'étant refusée à diffuser son souvenir aux yeux de tous. Daphné a vu Astoria se lancer sur elle en la traitant de folle. Elle a vu Théodore la rattraper, la serrer contre lui. Elle a vu Drago l'observer, et elle a voulu pleurer en réalisant qu'il ne lui en voulait même pas. Qu'il comprenait.

— Maintenait qu'on sait ça, on va pouvoir se soigner. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Ils sont tous abasourdis en entendant Drago clore l'instant sur ces mots.

— Mieux vaut tard que jamais ? S'exclame Astoria, les joues striées de larmes. Tu aurais pu mourir, Drago ! Vous auriez tous pu mourir ! Tout ça parce que Daphné... parce que tu voulais être innocente ? Elle crache ce dernier mot, avec plus de haine que Daphné n'en a jamais entendu.

La jeune femme secoue sa baguette, faisant disparaître son Memorium.

— Tu sais, si je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant c'est à cause de ce maléfice. Si je m'attache exagérément à Blaise, c'est parce que je sais que sa place n'est pas à côté de moi. Si je ne dis rien à Millicent, c'est parce qu'on serait partis peu après elle, de toute façon. Mais tu sais, vous avez fait de moi l'innocente que je suis. Vous vous êtes détruits sous mes yeux, parce que de toute façon, Daphné elle ne saisit rien, elle est bien trop innocente. C'est la guerre, qui nous a rendu comme ça, mais on s'est créé nos propres monstres aussi, Astoria. Je suis le mien, je suis le vôtre aussi, mais j'existe parce que vous avez les vôtres.

Elle se tait un instant, et observe chaque visage dans la pièce. Théodore qui ne révèle rien, Blaise qui n'arrive plus à la haïr, Drago qui sait mieux que personne les monstres qui sont dans cette salle, Astoria qui est sonnée par cette vérité, Millicent et Tracey qui réalisent qu'elles n'ont fait que participer, elles aussi, à cet œdème horrible. Et Pansy, Pansy qui sourit presque, Pansy qui souffle :

— Vous savez, je me suis toujours demandé comment j'avais pu tomber malade. Je joue à la décadente, mais ça fait des années qu'Ethan est le seul, en réalité. Alors, si petit à petit, on arrive à guérir nos maux, on va s'en sortir, vous savez. Même si, là maintenant, on tire des têtes de désillusionnés, on va s'en sortir. On s'en est toujours sortis, les amis.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Encore une fois, de gros mercis, on vous retrouve dans les reviews ? ;)

( **Note de Catie** : moi non plus je l'avais pas vu venir si ça peut vous rassurer XD)


	8. Chapitre 8 - Astoria

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à Arwengeld, zuzulachouette et Fairyfish pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent, ça nous fait vraiment très plaisir et on essaye d'y répondre dès que possible ! Partiel, exam, essays à écrire, tout ça tout ça. x)

Et on termine cette fiction à quatre mains par un dernier chapitre un peu plus court que les autres car il sert essentiellement d'épilogue ! Vous le verrez bien vite, mais la scène se déroule des années après la fête des dix ans de mariage de Daphné et Blaise. Je vous avoue qu'après le magnifique chapitre de Julia, je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire, et je considère que c'est loin d'être à la hauteur de sa superbe fin, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même un peu. Je vous laisse en compagnie d'Astoria et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :hug:

* * *

— Un peu de sucre ?

— Non, merci.

— Gâteaux ?

Astoria secoue la tête, alors que Tracey, d'un haussement d'épaules, se sert généreusement dans l'assiette posée près de la théière. Elle enfourne les biscuits dans sa bouche sans les savourer, éparpillant des miettes sur ses vêtements. Les lèvres d'Astoria se pincent de désapprobation tandis qu'elle boit lentement son thé, le petit doigt levé. Lorsqu'elle repose la tasse sur sa soucoupe, sa main tremble légèrement et le bruit de porcelaine la fait grimacer.

— Tu devrais goûter, ils sont délicieux.

— Parce que tu comptais m'en laisser ?

Tracey lui lance un regard noir et s'offre une nouvelle bouchée, par pure provocation. Elles ont toutes les deux eu des réactions très différentes face aux tragédies qui les ont frappées ces dernières années. Tracey s'est vengée sur la nourriture et a abandonné toute prétention de faire un jour partie de cette société d'élite à laquelle elle n'a jamais réellement appartenu. Astoria, quant à elle, a déployé toute son énergie à protéger son fils des emmerdes de la vie. Sauf qu'à l'instant où Scorpius est devenu adulte, elle n'a plus eu que du vide auquel se raccrocher. Un vide abyssal qui lui a tout pris.

— J'ai croisé Victoire Weasley au tribunal aujourd'hui, lance Tracey d'un ton nonchalant. C'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à sa mère. Enfin, heureusement pour elle, tu me diras, vu les dégâts sur le visage de son père.

— Intéressant.

Le ton froid d'Astoria dément le simple mot, jeté avec sècheresse, et le silence retombe.

Elles n'ont jamais été réellement amies toutes les deux. Obligées de se côtoyer par obligation pendant des années mais incapables de se supporter. C'était le cas avant, ça l'est toujours aujourd'hui. L'amertume de l'une et la douleur de l'autre les ont rapprochées, dans une relation étrange, à la fois pleine de colère, de défiance, et d'un semblant de reconnaissance. La reconnaissance de ne pas finir sa vie seule.

Parce qu'elles ont beau se détester, elles n'ont pas le choix. Elles ne peuvent plus compter sur personne d'autre désormais.

Astoria boit de nouveau une gorgée de thé. La boisson chaude lui brûle la langue, lui laisse une sensation de sècheresse en bouche et lui glace le cœur. Elle déteste ce thé, ces gâteaux ridicules et ce salon sordide. Cependant, tout plutôt que de rester chez elle aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de mort de Drago. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de rester seule, dans son grand manoir vide, alors elle est venue prendre le thé dans le salon misérable de Tracey. Ça fait quatre ans. Quatre longues années qu'elle se débat contre le deuil, la souffrance et la peine de l'abandon. Le plus dur n'a pas été de voir son mari mourir, mais qu'on le lui arrache en même temps que le maigre espoir qu'elle nourrissait.

Parce qu'elle a espéré, Astoria, elle a espéré longtemps. Pendant plus de vingt ans, Drago a cherché, étudié, examiné la moindre piste possible. Ils pensaient tous qu'il trouverait. Après tout, il était brillant, Drago. Il allait savoir quoi faire, maintenant qu'il comprenait la nature du problème.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Celle imposée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Poursuivre son œuvre ou mourir. Ça leur a traversé l'esprit, plus d'une fois, mais aucun d'eux n'a eu le courage de tuer. Même pour secourir leur propre vie, ils étaient trop lâches.

C'est Pansy qui est morte la première. Drago a réussi à retarder l'échéance de quelques mois par diverses potions, mais c'était inévitable. Trop de drogues dans son sang, trop de poison, trop de merdes qui n'ont fait qu'accélérer l'échéance. Ce n'est que quand ils l'ont mise en terre qu'ils ont réalisé à quel point ils étaient tous foutus.

C'est le dernier jour où ils ont vu Ethan. L'amant de Pansy, fou de douleur, a provoqué un scandale le jour de l'enterrement, complètement ivre, avant de disparaître dans la nature. Ils n'ont pas réussi à s'inquiéter pour lui. Ils avaient déjà assez à faire avec leurs propres problèmes.

Puis ça a été Daphné. Personne n'en a été réellement surpris. Là encore, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Les mains d'Astoria se serrent sur ses genoux lorsqu'elle songe à sa sœur. Son aînée a eu une fin triste dont elle n'arrive même pas à s'émouvoir. Après son divorce avec Blaise, puis la mort de Pansy, Daphné était seule, définitivement seule. Personne n'a réussi à réellement lui pardonner de savoir et d'avoir choisi d'oublier. Parce que sinon, ils auraient pu tous être sauvés, pas vrai ? Ils se sont tous éloignés lentement, si lentement que personne ne s'en rendait vraiment compte, exceptée Daphné. Seule Pansy s'est tenue à ses côtés, jusqu'au bout, avec la loyauté d'une meilleure amie que même Astoria n'est pas parvenue à montrer. Elle a détesté sa sœur jusqu'à ses derniers instants. Jusqu'à sa mort, dans son lit d'hôpital relégué au fin fond du service psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste, terrassée à la fois par le poison et sa folie. Folle de douleur et seule, incapable d'utiliser son Memorium. Astoria en a toujours éprouvé une joie sauvage.

Blaise et Théo n'ont pas été longs à suivre. Incapable d'assumer quoi que ce soit, Blaise était parti. Il voulait profiter de ses derniers instants à découvrir le monde. Il était au Pérou lors du décès de Pansy, et Astoria sait qu'il ne se l'est jamais pardonné. Il n'était pas là non plus à la mort de Daphné, à laquelle il vouait une amertume indélébile. Il n'est revenu de ses voyages qu'au moment où il a su que c'était la fin. Juste à temps pour dire adieu à Théo, qui s'éteignait après avoir vaillamment combattu le poison qui le rongeait lui aussi.

Toutes les années où Blaise était absent, jamais Astoria n'a vu un seul sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Théo est celui qui a disparu sans aucun psychodrame, mais c'est sûrement celui qui a souffert le plus. Il a assisté en silence au déchirement de ses amis, n'a rien dit lorsque Blaise est parti, n'a toujours rien dit lorsqu'il est revenu. Son seul signe de faiblesse a été le sourire qui a illuminé son visage et apaisé ses traits le jour où son amant d'un soir est venu le voir sur son lit de mort. Rongé par la culpabilité et les remords d'avoir perdu plusieurs années de sa vie à cause de son incertitude et sa lâcheté, Blaise est décédé peu de temps après, l'esprit encore embrouillé de ses complexes sentiments pour Daphné et Théo.

Et pendant tout ce temps-là, alors que les pertes les frappaient les unes après les autres, Astoria encaissait les coups sans broncher, vivant dans la terreur de perdre son mari. Drago faiblissait, mais pas autant que les autres. Il se jetait à corps perdu dans ses recherches, passant ses journées le nez dans ses bouquins ou son chaudron. L'angoisse l'empêchait de dormir la nuit. La douleur de voir ses amis tomber l'un après l'autre l'a rendu fou.

Astoria sait qu'en un sens, elle l'a perdu bien avant qu'il ne ferme réellement les yeux. Il n'était plus lui-même depuis longtemps. Rongé par la peur de la Mort. Lui dire adieu a tout de même été un réel déchirement.

Puis, comme si ce n'était pas encore assez, i peine deux ans, Astoria et Tracey ont appris la mort de Millicent. Déjà perturbée par la disparition des seules personnes dont elle ait jamais été proche, elle a basculé le jour où Fabian a été tué dans une querelle avec un autre dealer. Ils l'ont retrouvée dans sa baignoire, les poignets tailladés et le regard vide. Cette nouvelle a à peine ébranlé Astoria. Trop de perte, trop de douleur pour qu'elle ne fasse plus que tressaillir.

Comme engourdie, Astoria relève la tête pour regarder Tracey. Cette dernière grignote encore des gâteaux, les yeux fixés sur la photographie passée accrochée au-dessus de sa cheminée. Astoria n'a pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir de quel cliché il s'agit.

Liam a rompu avec elle quelques semaines après la soirée des dix ans de mariage de Daphné et Blaise, cette fameuse soirée qui a détruit leurs vies et leurs innocences. Malgré tout ce que Tracey a pu laisser paraître, il était évident qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui. Son départ a été un coup dont elle ne s'est jamais remise. Seule et remplie d'amertume, elle ne vit plus que pour son boulot, accrochée à cette partie de sa vie qu'elle chérit toujours, même plus de vingt-cinq ans après.

Elles se détestent mais elles sont tout ce qu'elles ont. Astoria se plaît parfois à lui rappeler que contrairement elle, elle a un fils qui l'adore. Mais elle sait que Scorpius ne sera pas là pour toujours. Qu'il a une vie à mener, lui aussi. Et qu'au fond, elle est condamnée à finir sa vie de veuve éplorée seule. Seule avec Tracey Davis. Quelle ironie.

— Je veux bien un gâteau finalement, dit-elle soudain.

Tracey s'arrache à sa contemplation et lui jette un regard surpris. Puis un sourire en biais narquois se dessine sur ses lèvres.

— Madame oublie sa dignité à ce que je vois.

— La ferme.

Astoria se penche et saisit un des biscuits sur l'assiette que lui tend Tracey. Elle le déguste jusqu'à la dernière miette, admettant en silence qu'il est effectivement délicieux. Hors de question de le dire à haute voix, cependant.

Aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître, ces répliques peu amènes qu'elle échange avec Tracey la soulagent. Pendant quelques instants, elle oublie le pic de douleur qui laboure son cœur, elle oublie le jour qu'on est, elle oublie la souffrance de l'absence.

— Tu sais un jour, Daphné m'a dit quelque chose que je n'ai jamais oublié.

A la mention de sa sœur, Astoria se crispe. Elle pince les lèvres et serre les mains, refusant de parler. Un chagrin lancinant la traverse, mais elle refuse de s'y attarder. Tracey et elle n'ont jamais parlé de choses sérieuses. Elles n'ont jamais échangé un mot sur le désert de leurs vies ou le vide qu'ont laissés leurs amis. Pourquoi en parler alors qu'elles savent parfaitement ce que ressent l'autre ? Pourtant, Tracey paraît mélancolique aujourd'hui. Sans la regarder, les yeux perdus dans son thé refroidi, elle continue de parler.

— Ce n'était pas très longtemps avant sa mort. Je suis allée la voir à… à l'hôpital. Elle savait, je pense. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Dans un accès de lucidité en tout cas. Elle était là, sur son lit, aussi blanche que ses draps, elle a pris ma main et elle a souri d'un air très doux. Puis elle a parlé, tout doucement, si doucement que j'ai douté de l'avoir entendu. « Les plus chanceux sont ceux qui partent en premier ». Je pense vraiment qu'elle avait raison, tu sais.

Le silence retombe. Les deux femmes s'observent en silence. Elles regardent le poids du temps qui a creusé des sillons sur leurs visages, au coin de leurs yeux, au pli de leurs lèvres, le chagrin qui s'est incrusté au fond de leurs prunelles. Elles n'ont pas besoin de parler plus pour se comprendre.

Bien sûr que Daphné avait raison. Ce sont ceux qui vivent qu'il faut plaindre, ceux qui sont laissés en arrière, condamnés à regarder leurs proches partir. Condamnés à survivre.

La culpabilité des survivants est pire que la Mort.

Et leur culpabilité à elles les étouffe.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin ! On vous remercie très fort d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, on espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire autant qu'on a aimé l'écrire. On a un peu (beaucoup) malmené nos chers Serpentard, mais on a adoré collaborer une fois de plus sur l'écriture d'une telle fic, c'est vraiment un super challenge.

Merci encore à tous nos lecteurs, et surtout à ceux ayant pris le temps de laisser une review, ça nous touche beaucoup. :hug: N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fin et à très bientôt !


End file.
